Tail of Two Lovers
by Cheesewheel
Summary: Drama, drama, and more drama, all whilst trying to put on a dramatic musical. What more could you want? Well, a little humiliation, a sprinkle of conflict, and some fluff to pad it out.
1. Chapter 1 - Talks

It had been a week since Johnny had explained about his dad. Not that he wanted to mind you. It was Mikes fault in the end. He'd been chatting about a gorilla gang getting locked up, and the leader breaking out on the evening of the show. Whilst it shocked the other theatre members (thinking back now, Ash couldn't remember Johnny even reacting to the news), Mike didn't stop there. Ash was thinking that the mouse would say they helicopters that interrupted his performance didn't even catch the guy. But what left his mouth next was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

'The guy handed himself back in! Couldn't damn well believe it. Guys at the bar said he was well known for being on the rougher side, if ya get what I mean. Why he'd just turn himself back in, makes no sense. Guy must have been off his rocker.'

Johnny had obviously had enough.

'He wasn't mad!' burst from the gorilla, before he even seemed to realise. Everyone had stared at him. Ash had to admit later on he had looked adorable, eyes wide, hands clamed over his mouth. But it was too late, and Johnny had no choice but to fess up.

'The leader… he was…he is my dad. He broke out to come see me after I performed….' Shuffling feet and flushed face broke several hearts that day. After they pulled a full explanation out of the guy (including his minor part in the gang), and reassured him multiple (seriously, he was so worried) that they wouldn't see him any differently, Rosita had one more question.

'Johnny honey, I don't mean to pry, but what about your mother? Didn't she have any say in this all?' Johnny ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck (Ash had noticed that that seemed to be a nervous habit of his) before mumbling the most heart breaking fact of the day.

'She died when I was little. Don't really remember her, and da never really speaks bout her.' Rosita, Meena, and even Ash herself, all teared up at that. Rosita had immediately hugged the guy, mumbling about how he was welcome around her house at any time, Meena claiming how he could come over for dinner anytime. Gunter stopped dancing, Buster had clapped Johnny on the back in a sign of support. Even Mike had pulled off his hat and bowed his head in respect.

As Johnny had stuttered his various thanks, Ash fell quiet. Guilt and empathy rose in the porcupine. She knew what it felt like to be alone. But her problems seemed miniscule in the shadow of Johnny's. Poor guy had been through so much, and it had barely shown. And the guilt hovered over the next week. Johnny had been much more subdue, barely ever speaking up, and staying hidden away in his practice room.

Today, though, was different. Ash was surprised to find the gorilla happily chatting to Rosita and Meena over a hot drink that morning. She smiled. He looked a lot more like the Johnny they had known. Moving into the new kitchenette, Ash put on the coffee machine for herself. Morning really weren't her thing. The others stopped talking to greet her.

'Ash! Where have you been?' Thanks Meena, for pointing out her lateness. The elephant really had gained a lot of confidence, especially when it came to sassing Ash.

'Good morning Ash, did you sleep well?' Rosita's motherly kindness was always a refreshing experience.

'Mornin' Ash,' Johnny grinned at her. She almost flushed. _Damn he looked good when he smiled like that._ Shaking her head slightly, she realised that she had yet to reply.

'Morning. Why exactly did Moon want us in at this ungodly hour again?' her grumbles were met with laughter.

'Ash, its 10 am, not the crack of dawn.' Meena gasped between giggles. Ash grumped well naturedly. It was no secret she was not a morning person in any sense of the words. Noon was her natural rising time, and any time before that felt waaaay to early. Rosita calmed herself and answered Ash's question.

'From what I've heard from Gunter, Mr Moon is thinking of putting on a musical.' Eyebrows raised. _A musical?_ That koala, in Ash's opinion, was mental. Them, doing a musical? Hell, just Ash in that situation seems laughable. 'Come along now, we were due downstairs five minutes ago.' Rosita continues, staring at her watch.

Downstairs on the newly refurbished stage, stood Buster Moon, Eddie at his side. He gazed upon the mammals in front of him (Ash noted his gaze lingered on her coffee, still firmly in her hand. She snorted mentally, the koala can disapprove all he liked, she wasn't giving it up). Clapping his hands, Buster beamed at them.

'Now I'm sure some of you have heard, I am thinking of staging a musical.' Eye rolls followed. 'I want to do something new. I suppose you all know of 'bats in the night'? We are going to produce a modernised musical of it!' Ash tilted her head. That name seemed familiar. Like a book she had read in school or something….. Ah. It hit her. As Rosita paled. The mother also seemed to realise the implications. Gunter was looking curious and jiggling slightly to a beat only he could hear, Meena blushing wildly next to him. Mike was grinning like a mad man. And then Johnny. His blank face told Ash everything. He had never heard of it.

'Mr. Moon, I'm sorry, but are you sure that this choice is…. Appropriate? The story is a little intimate…' Rosita's voice shook Ash out of her thoughts. She couldn't help agree with the mother of 25. Sadly, Moon had a reply ready.

'Rosita my dear, no need to worry. It is a book covered regularly in the later years of school. There will be age limitations to admittance, but it is the perfect story. Love, drama, conflict, and many uses for great songs!' Ash felt like hitting the smaller man. Yes, the book was covered in school, mainly seen as one of the classics, but it was always surrounded by waves of Sex Ed, and permission slips were required from parents.

It seemed a bit dramatic at the time to Ash. The book only held one racy scene, two teens losing their virginity, but later Ash realised that it just put ideas in everyone's heads. And by the look of Meena (still school aged) she had recently covered it. The elephant was hiding behind her ears, only a strip of bright red face showing. Moon seemed to notice this.

'Meena dear, we will have to get your parents to approve of your taking part, but I'm sure it will be fine! Yes, Johnny my boy?' all eyes swung to Johnny, timidly raising his hand. He flushed slightly, dropping said hand.

'I'm sorry mister Moon, but I've never heard of that book….' Moon face palmed.

'Of course you haven't, sorry Johnny, I keep forgetting you were home schooled. No worries, I'm sure we can catch you up.' He grinned at the young gorilla, who smiled back. _Damn he had a nice smile…. Concentrate Ash._ The porcupine shook herself. Away from those thoughts, she realised something.

'You haven't read it….. You lucky guy Johnny. It's a palava just to be able to read it at school.' Johnny's head tilted.

'How come?' his innocent curiosity once again left Ash on the uncomfortable side of warm. Concentrating on the task at hand, she snorted lightly.

'Schools have to have permission from parents, and surround the whole thing with weeks of ' _reproductive education'_ (quote marks included). Can't let the teenagers get any ideas or anything, can they.' She missed Johnny mouthing 'ideas' in confusion, as Mike decided to butt in.

'Not like that in our day kid, just got throw the book and told abstinence is the key, or you'll get pregnant and ruin your life.' Rosita, Gunter, Buster, and even Eddie nodded in agreement. Ash rolled her eyes, looking at Meena.

'Its way more involved now, ain't it Meena' a nod backed her up. 'Schools got to teach you every single detail of the business, and embarrass the living hell out of everyone in the process. And it takes like a week! Count yourself lucky Johnny, I'm betting your dad just gave you the talk one day, probably took an hour, then you forgot it ever happened and went on with your life.' She had turned to look up at Johnny's face. It was full of confusion.

'The talk? What talk?' Ash prayed he just meant they had a code for it, otherwise this was about to become hell.

'The sex talk, big guy. You know, the ins and outs of what to do and how to be safe bout it.' that was surprising tactile for Mike. Ash watched Johnny flush a bit, still looking confused.

'We didn't exactly talk about it much….' The gorilla mumbled, shuffling his feet. His shoes seemed to interest him greatly at that moment. Rosita's motherly side kicked in.

'Honey, he must have done something of the sort. You aren't completely clueless about it all… are you?' The anxious voice made Johnny shake his head. Grey ears were now completely pink, and his cheeks were slowly following. _Stop staring Ash, before he sees,_ she reprimanded mentally.

'Well, he gave me a book about some stuff….' The large hand of her friend had snuck back up to the back of his neck. Ash exchanged a glance with Meena. They both knew Johnny was in for a world of embarrassment.

'I never would've taken you as the virgin type big J. Was it a book or a magazine?' Mike interjected, brows waggling. Eddie nudged the mouse with his foot frowning. Mike just shrugged.

'A book,' Johnny clarified, looking even more lost and highly embarrassed. Ash winced. Guy didn't even know what a porn magazine was. Oh hell. This might scar him for life. The porcupine was honestly tempted to grab him and do a runner. There was no way in hell Rosita was going to let Johnny walk away now. And the others were definitely participating by the looks on their faces. A mix of shock, concern, sympathy and mirth ( _stupid mouse_ ) gazed at Johnny. But then it was too late for Ash's idea of damage control.

Rosita strode forward with a look of determination on her face. Grabbing Johnny's sleeve she led him to a seat back stage. The others followed, curious about the female pig's intentions. Johnny looked terrified. Ash and Meena trailed back, shooting looks at their friend, trying to tell him to run whilst he still could. Rosita swung round to address the various men behind her.

'Right, you four, time to act like the responsible adults you are meant to be.' The men blanched.

'Rosita, I don't we're very suitable…'

'Why the hell have we got to take part?'

'Why am I always dragged into these things?!'

'I've got to bes going, I am thinking I have left oven on, ja?'

Rosita's glare was deadly. She shifted her stance, widening in, hands clamping onto hips. The men froze. They all knew that look. There was no backing out of this. Even Ash shuddered at the look. Damn, Rosita could be scary. The pig spun to them suddenly.

'You either stay and support your friend, or leave. No hanging around purely for his embarrassment.' Ash and Meena exchanged another look. They had become close after the last show, and easily communicated through facial expressions. Stay and witness the horror, or leave and abandon Johnny in this hell. Meena looked determined. Ash sighed and nodded.

'We'll stay.' Meena announced. It was final now. It would be like watching a car crash, but they couldn't let the poor guy suffer alone. By now, Johnny had caught on. Gently rising from his chair, still flushed bright pink, he held up his hands.

'Rosita, it's ok, we don't…..' but he was cut short.

'Johnny, sit!' the sharpness in the pig's voice had the gorilla back in his chair in a millisecond. Ash would've laughed if the situation were different. Rosita continued. 'Right, now Johnny, when two people love each other very much…' she trailed off. Johnny's face was aflame. Rosita looked at the men behind her, gesturing that they should help. Mike decided he would help.

'Look kid, forget that crap. You know the basics. Just remember, use protection, and ladies take more warming up that us blokes. What you probably feel after just looking at a pretty girl, that takes skill to get her there. You gotta foreplay it a bit before you dive in, make it good for her. Got it?' Rosita glared at him. Buster jumped in to stop her killing the mouse.

'And you don't do it with just anyone, make sure you really care about them. It's a special thing, not to be taken lightly.' Johnny looked absolutely traumatised. God Ash could cry over how innocent and pure he was. Poor dude will most likely never look any of them in the eye again. And then Gunter decided to put in his two cents.

'It great fun with right person, big guy. Like dancing, can be spicy, no?' Ash face palmed at that. This was ridiculous. Eddie seemed to agree with his mumbled 'yeah what they said.' Rosita rolled her eyes at the sheep, before turning back to the gorilla turned plum. Ash didn't even realise he could reach that colour.

'Honey, you just have to remember to take it at what pace you're happy with, and not rush into anything. And be safe. Understand?' Johnny nodded stiffly. 'Good, any questions?' the guy's head nearly came off with how fast he shook it. Rosita smiled kindly at him, patting his arm. Johnny cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Can... Can I go now….?' Came out as practically a whisper. On Rosita's nod, Johnny shot out of his chair, and further backstage. They heard the backdoor slam behind him. Ash sighed, and turned to the others.

'Well I think you have officially terrified him. Do any of you honestly believe he has ever had an impure thought in his life?' Meena shuffled beside her. Ash glanced at the elephant, who looked as uncomfortable as Johnny had. Rosita sighed, addressing Ash.

'I know it seems harsh, but he's a teenage boy. His hormones need accounting for, and lord knows it's better to confront the issue before it deteriorates.' Ash sadly had to agree there. She herself had only just hit 21, and hormones were still a killer. Still, poor Johnny. The others still seemed wrapped up in their own humiliation, so she shook her head and made her way towards the back entrance. Someone needed to check on him. The door swung open to reveil a street that looked a tiny step up from an alleyway. Gazing round, Ash spotted the familiar dark truck. Short as she may be, she could just about see the dark figure slumped over the wheel.

It took a decent jump to reach the door handle, but she made it. Pushing of the side of the truck with one foot, the porcupine manged to open the gorilla sized door. Johnny looked up at the noise, just in time to seen Ash climbing into the foot well. He jolted, and immediately offered her a hand. Ash ignored it, she had a reputation to maintain (even if the gesture made her melt a little on the inside). Settling into the seat, she gazed up at him. Johnny wasn't meeting her eye, looking away instead to fiddle with the radio. RnB filled the truck after a second. Ash rolled her eyes. Typical Johnny music. He drummed his fingers nervously on the wheel keeping in beat with the music.

'Talk to me.' Was all that came out of Ash's mouth. _Well, shit_ , wasn't quite how she wanted to approach this. The gorilla shifted nervously before blurting out,

'Did I ever tell you I once thought I ran my dad over? Then again, I probably haven't as not many people know I can't legally drive this truck…' Ok, he was rambling now. Ash stood up in the seat, taking a moment to notice she still only reached his shoulder. Johnny hadn't noticed, still busy rattling on about the truck. Ash sighed.

'Johnny!' that caught his attention. 'Whilst I am extremely interested in that story, and you will be telling me about it, that is not the point here. You have just experienced trauma designed for 15 year olds, from adults you have only known for 6 months. Are you ok?' Johnny slumped. Resting his forehead against the wheel, he shrugged a bit. The pink had still not completely died from his face. Hand once again reaching for the back of his neck, Ash couldn't resist.

'Do you know you do that?' She was met with confused eyes. _God, they looked like chocolate._

'Do what?' was her reply.

'Rub the back of your neck when you're nervous.' Her companion froze, slowly moving his hand in front of his face, as if he'd never seen it. Dropping it onto his lap he looked a little lost. 'Heyy, it's not a bad thing. It's one of those things that's just awkward when someone points it out. Like that hell back there.' Johnny flushed again. 'Don't worry about it. It's over now, and no one is going to want to bring that back up again.' She shot him a reassuring grin, which he returned _(hell his teeth were bright_ , and those canines did odd things to her insides). But it faded from his face and a blush reappeared.

'I guess it's just a bit embarrassing, is all. I mean being an eighteen year old gorilla who's a vir-virgin, not something you want everyone knowing.' God, Ash wanted to hug him. He looked like a kicked puppy.

'Johnny… don't worry about that no one cares. It's something that will happen at your own pace. It's not going to put anyone off you, let alone anyone who's got the hots for you. Everyone loves the big gentle, kind, sweet guy that comes in everyday, ready to sing his heart out.' Great, Ash was blushing now. She hoped to hell he couldn't see it passed her fur. 'And if anyone gives you trouble over it, they are nothing but shallow, and definitely not worth your time.'

Johnny had returned those big chocolate brown eyes to her. He was still pink around the ears, but smiling softly all the same.

'Thanks, Ash. That means a lot.' She smiled back.

'Any time big guy. It's what friends are for.' Never mind how she might keep admiring him with more emphasis than just a friend. Johnny stuck his arms out, as if to hug her. He jolted to a halt with a questioning look on his face. Ash internally squealed over how gentlemanly the action was, before shaking her head and tugging him into her with his jacket sleeve. One arm slowly wrapped around her lower back, the other hand cradling the back of her neck where her quills split. Her own arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing the much larger mammal. He smelt like leather and detergent, and Ash pulled in his scent as subtly as she could. God she wanted to bury her face in his neck and never come out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lover Boy

Johnny ever so gently squeezed her back, cheek rubbing unintentionally across her forehead. Her fur was so soft against his skin, god he never wanted to let go. The hug was lasting longer than what was considered platonic, but Johnny didn't care. He was in heaven. A small paw starter smoothing through the fur at the back of his neck, making him shudder. Flushing, he was glad ash couldn't see his face. He listened to the porcupine humming gently, feeling peaceful.

That peace was suddenly broken by a tap on the window. Johnny shot up and away from ash. He caught a glimpse of Meena peering through the opposite window before he fell through the door, which apparently hadn't shut properly. The wind was knocked from him as he hit the ground, stones crunching under his weight. Rosita's concerned voice drifted over to them.

'Everything ok over there?' Johnny groaned and called back, attempting to save himself from further humiliation.

'Fine, Rosita, don't worry. Everything's…. Fine.' Pushing himself back onto his feet, he spotted the pig stood in the doorway to the theatre. She frowned slightly, before relaxing. A quick glance to Ash, who seemed to be holding back laughter, and Meena, who looked a bit shocked, seemed to be enough for the mother. She smiled at them, before stating,

'Well if you're all ok, I'm going to head off. I'll see you all tomorrow.' As soon as she had disappeared, Ash looked questioningly at Meena.

'We done already?' the porcupine got out between soft giggles and a grin. Meena shook herself from her daze.

'Yeah, Mr Moon seemed very unwilling to do anything after all that. Said we could all go home.' The elephant shrugged. Johnny brushed the grit from his head and jacket. At least the focus was now off himself. Ash frowned.

'Are you telling me I got up at this stupid time for an hour?' Johnny couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable with a little frown and pout. _God was he blushing again?_ It was a wonder his face hadn't turned permanently red. Gazing between the two girls, he guessed he could at least be polite.

'Would you two like a lift? Easier for me to drive you home than let you walk.' Meena nodded whilst Ash swung round to beam at him. _God she was pretty_. His heart might have just stopped. If only he could get her to look at him like that everyday… the noise of the truck door jolted him back to earth. Meena had climbed into the cab and was belting up as she handed the porcupine her guitar case. Johnny flashed ash a toothy grin (her eyes widened, he wondered if he'd scared her), and sat behind the wheel. Turning on the engine, the music flickered for a moment. He jabbed some buttons until the radio tuned onto a mixed station.

Ash looked miniscule between the two larger animals, with only the central lap belt for protection. She turned to look up at Johnny, question in her eyes.

'I thought you said you can't legally drive this.' The gorilla grinned as Meena squeaked.

'Don't worry, we'll be fine.' Jamming the truck into gear, he revved the engine. Pulling to the opening of the alley, he saw a gap and went for it. Swerving into traffic, straight into the right lane, he shot for Meena's home. And they almost immediately slammed on the brakes at the noise that came from his passengers. Two shrieks reached his ears, reminding how this wasn't a getaway situation (no matter how much he wanted to leave what had happened behind). Slowing down dramatically, he glanced at his friends. Meena had one hand on the door, the other clamped to the dash. Poor Ash couldn't reach any car parts so had just flung arms out to grab a fist full of Meena's hoodie and Johnny's jacket. _Oops._

'Sorry, guys. Not used to driving with anyone but my da' in the car.' Johnny shot them an apologetic smile, rubbing his neck. Slowing down for some lights, he concentrated on the gears. Ash and Meena slowly relaxed.

'Christ Johnny, it's a wonder you've never been pulled over,' Ash stated. She had calmed considerably, their elephant friend still squeaking lightly every time he took a corner too fast, tyres squealing. Johnny grinned back at the small mammal.

'Doesn't mean the police haven't tried.' His cheeky statement made them all start laughing. It seemed completely absurd. He still couldn't help the flutter of disappointment when the small paw let go of his jacket. Somewhere during the laughter they arrived at Meena's house. She shot them a smile.

'Thanks for the lift Johnny, even if it was slightly scary. See you both tomorrow.' And with a look to Ash, the elephant disappeared up her drive. Johnny glanced at his friend. She seemed a bit flushed. He was tempted at ask, but knew it was rude to interfere. Instead he pulled away from the house as Ash slid over to Meena's vacated seat. The porcupine looked lost in her thoughts, far away from where Johnny sat glancing at her. After a few minutes he decided she wasn't coming back out of her head, so the gorilla watched to road, singing softly along with the radio.

Pulling up outside the porcupine's flat, he turned to her. She didn't seem to notice their location, or Johnny watching her. Carefully, as to not spook her, he lent over.

'Ash… we're at yours. Are you ok?' a shake of a head later, she returned to earth. Glancing at her taller friend, she smiled, if a bit awkwardly.

'Sorry big guy, lost myself there. Suppose I should go inside then…' she trailed off not moving. Her gaze floated over his shoulder, making him nervous. _What was she thinking?_ He glanced nervously around the truck, suddenly noticing the quills. One was stuck in his jacket arm, the other two in the seat. He gingerly pulled them out, praying Meena hadn't been caught. Holding them out to her, he chuckled.

'I guess I gave you a fright with my driving, huh?' Ash focused on him, taking the spikes back. She glanced at them before chucking them into the foot well. She grinned up at Johnny, temporarily stopping his heart again.

'Chill dude, I'm tougher than that. Just didn't expect you to drive quite like that.' Her gentle teasing made him flush and smile.

'Heh, yeah, I guess so. So I'll see you in the morning?' Ash's face said all when it came to her opinion on that. Hoping from the truck, guitar in hand, she bid her goodbye with a mix of grumbles about supposedly early starts. Turning with a wave, she shut the door and walked up the steps. A split second decision had Johnny rolling down the window, calling out to her.

'Ash! Thanks for earlier…' he trailed of. The porcupine peered over her shoulder, black lips quirked in a smile. She shot him a wink, before disappearing through the door. _That wink…._ Who knew those icy blues could have such an effect on him. Sitting back in his truck, he grinned to himself.

Ten minutes later, he was shutting the garage door behind him. Standing in the still strange silence, his smile had yet to falter. Leaning against the door, he sighed. Then immediately blushed wildly, again. _Christ,_ he was like a lovesick puppy. Glad no one was around to see him, he wandered towards the staircase. A final glance at the truck stopped him. Slowly approaching it, he opened the passenger side door. Under the light of his phone, he found them. The quills Ash had thrown. They were oddly shiny, a mix of cream and soft brown.

Johnny couldn't help feel a bit weird as he pocketed them. Finally wandering upstairs, he looked at the mess of various pizza boxes and take away containers. They were still around from his dad, but he hadn't quite brought himself to throw it all out yet. Deciding to forgo lunch, he pattered to his room. Shoes kicked off, and jacket hung up, he flopped face first into his pillows. It was still quite early, late afternoon sun spilling through his window. He pulled out his phone, finger hovering over Ash's contact before groaning. Tossing the phone away, he knew that is was borderline obsessive thinking about calling her when he just dropped her off.

Rubbing large hands against tired eyes, he relaxed into the bed. Hand dipped into jeans pocket to pull out the three quills. He admired their shape and shine for a moment before gently resting them on the bedside cabinet. Gazing at them a moment longer, he turned to stare at the ceiling. Christ, after today he wasn't going to be able to look his new friends in the eyes ever again. Humming to himself, he wondered how on earth he was going to cope.


	3. Chapter 3 - Drama Begins

The loud ringing of an alarm shook Johnny from his sleep. Jerking slightly, he pushed an arm out to slam the alarm until it shut up. Succeeding, he snuggled back down into his covers. He had fallen asleep after a measly dinner of soup and shower. Shaking the sleep from his eyes, he sat up. Today was going to be terribly awkward, but there was no hiding from it.

His morning routine was soon over, and he hopped on his skateboard to head for the theatre.

* * *

If anyone had looked at Ash when she trudged up to the theatre, they might have been physically injured by her glare. Dark eyeliner rimmed her eyes in hopes of hiding the bags left from a frankly shit night's sleep. She was going to fucking well kill Lance. Bloody koala and his 10 am starts. They were hard enough for her without adding in only 3 hours sleep. Nobody better get on her wrong side today, or so help her, she'd rip them a new one. Entering the theatre, she immediately aimed for the kitchenette. Thankfully it was clear. One extremely large cup of coffee later she was locked away in her practice room. It had minimal windows (only one side), which is why she had nabbed it.

Today that became an advantage. Taking a drag of coffee, she pulled out her guitar and started strumming tunelessly. Slumping against the far wall, she shut her eyes. God how she wanted to sleep. Once again, she cursed her ex. What twat shows at his ex's house at 2am to try and win her back? Full of,

'Babe, you know you need me.'

'Common, I ditched Becky for you.'

'You won't last without me, 15 minutes of fame wears out fast. And no one else is going to want to deal with you when they realise how mediocre and pathetic you are!'

That last one had been screamed through the door before he gave up and left. Ash was usually tougher than that, but it had stung. Flinching at the memory, Ash tried to push it from her mind. But is worked as well as it did last night. Thoughts flooded back of how the others would get fed up with her, leave her like everyone else had. Memories of family and friends turning against her, especially after she got with Lance, determined to follow her dream. How long would it be until the others left as well?

She tried not to think about it, but it was impossible. Each other member had their own problems to deal with, and would tire of her pessimism and prickliness. They were all so optimistic and cheerful. Well, except Mike, but she and the mouse never could see eye to eye. Johnny's smiling face drifted into her head, but she shook it away. What was she thinking, falling for a guy so soon after the hell with Lance? It had only been half a year. No to mention Johnny was way too nice for her to deserve. She would ruin the guy. He didn't need a disappointment like her in his life.

Knocking drifted into her subconscious. Meena was at the glass door, tapping it lightly. The girl's friendly smile slide of her face as she took in Ash's expression. Ash herself knew she was probably right sight. Nearly black eyes, mouth twisted in a permanent scowl, fire in her eyes. Meena's ears slowly slid to hide her face. There was no reason for the elephant to know that the anger was directed nowhere but towards herself. How could ash have been so stupid, so trusting? Had she learnt nothing?

Meena was tapping again, looking highly worried. Huffing a sigh, the porcupine opened the door, raising an eyebrow. Meena shuffled for a bit before speaking.

'Heyy, Mr Moon wanted us by the stage for a meeting… are you ok Ash?' the question grated upon her frayed nerves. She was so close to breaking down….

'I'm fine.' Was Meena's response. More snappish and harsh than Ash wanted to direct at her friend ( _stupid, stupid_ ), but she was too tired to worry about it. Best the elephant left her be, she didn't want to really loose it at the girl. They shuffled towards the stage, Meena looking timid ( _I'm so sorry_ ) and Ash pissed off to all hell. Just as they reached the group, Johnny appeared.

''Ello guys, how ar- Ash are you alright?' came from the gorilla. Shit, great, now the attention was on her.

'Absolutely peachy' came from gritted teeth. God, how she wanted to scream at them to stop looking at her. Johnny had lost his morning smile, instead gaining a concerned look.

'You sure? You look a tad-' but he was cut off.

'Drop it Johnny' she seethed. She didn't want to be angry at him, but the attention was getting to her. She felt even worse when she spied the gorillas hurt expression. Luckily Buster spied the tension.

'Right team, I want to begin by casting the roles. The other reason I picked this story was because of the perfect fit with your various personalities. We have the kind motherly friend, trying to keep her friend out of trouble, whilst dealing with her out suppressed wild side,' he glanced at Rosita, who blushed. 'We have the smart, suave and goal minded father' the next look was for Mike, who snorted, 'our eccentric unorthodox parent' Gunter grinned. Rosita piped up then,

'Buster, I'm sorry, but I remember it being a mother in the original.' Buster just grinned.

'Ah, yes, but we are modernising, and musicalizing. Nothing wrong with some gender switching.'

'Ja, Rosita, I shall sparkle, no?' Rosita just shot Gunter a smile.

'Right, and we've got our obvious main guy. Big tough looking guy with a secret sweet side that no one's given a chance, huh Johnny?' Johnny's head shot up from where he had been staring at the floor.

'Uh, yeah, sounds great…' he trailed off. Buster just shook his head before turning to Ash and Meena.

'Now for the hard part. Our main girl is ordinary, almost invisible to the crowd, yet contains a sassy rebel that only her friends have seen. Not afraid fight back but rarely gets to, as she is often over looked. But under all that, she hides a softer side, one unknown to anyone but herself. Her best friend, secretly talented, hiding behind a strong no nonsense front, despite the encouragement she receives. Now who is who?' the koala paced in front of them, occasionally glancing up. Ash was grinding her teeth again. This was so damn stupid…. But strangely, the idea of Meena playing the love interest of Johnny, made her heart burn hotter.

'Got it! Ash is main, Meena the best friend. Yes, that will work perfectly. Right, I can start working on the score now. If anyone has any ideas, let me know!' and with that, he toddled off. The others began chattering, excitement overcasting the words. Ash just turned and stormed back to her practice room. Digging in her bag, she found her headphones. Plugging them in and ramping up the music was the best plan she had. Her coffee was now cold as ice, and she almost threw it. Squeezing herself into the corner by the amp, she knew no one would see her.

Great, _she_ now had to play Johnny's love interest. When it would've hurt to see Meena do it, this spelt out nothing but disaster for the porcupine. Her fate was rushing at her even faster, more chances to let them see how she was a fuck up. Not to mention, she couldn't act for shit.

Ash didn't know how long she sat there, eyes shut against the world, heavy metal blasting her ear drums. It was almost peaceful, removing herself like this. No holding up an act. To think she had been so happy yesterday in the car with her friends, only to know realise, like most her dreams, it was stupid and wouldn't last. She huffed out a sigh, opening her eyes. Only to be greeted with the sight of wide chocolate eyes looking back, grey hand outstretched. To say she panicked would be putting it lightly.

She shot up, arm tangles in headphone wires, pulling one bud free. She hit the amp hard enough that it shook the cold coffee to the floor, smashing the cup. Johnny who had shot back looking afraid flinched at the noise.

'Oh bollocks, sorry Ash, I didn't mean to… lemme just… I'll clear this up,' came tumbling from his mouth and he leant forward, picking up pieces of broken porcelain. Ash did the only sensible thing she could think of in her condition. She screamed.

'What the _fuck_ Johnny?! Are you trying to scare the living shit out of me? Can't you tell I'm fucking busy?!' Johnny dropped the pieces with a violent flinch (whether at her volume, or language, Ash didn't know). His eyes zipped between her furious face and the broken mug, looking unsure of what to do. They finally locked on her as he began rubbing his neck.

'I'm sorry Ash,' was nearly a whisper. Ash could feel her face heat up. 'I was just worried, you don't seem yourself. I wanted to know if I could help….' those word simultaneously broke her heart and set her anger alight.

'Don't seem- don't seem myself,' she sounded like a broken record. 'You think I don't seem myself. Well I've got news for you Johnny boy.' He glanced at her nervously, hand stilling on the back of his head. 'This, this person here, is _exactly_ who I am. I don't know what misconceptions you have that thick head of yours, but you'd best ditch them.'

She could almost feel the fire that was surely shining in her ice blue eyes. Johnny looked like she had slapped him. His mouth was opened, brown eyes wide.

'Ash… that's not true.' Her fury rose, a cruel laugh spilling from black lips.

'How would you know? We barely know each other! So don't act like you know everything about me. And if you want to help, you can do so by leaving me the hell alone!' not even sparing him a last glance, she grabbed her guitar case and shot out of the door. She barely noticed the others crowded near her practice room. Storming out of the theatre, she didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4 - Emotions Unfold

Johnny remained crouched where ash had left him. Lowering his eyes from where they had been fixed on the wall, he started to pick up the fallen mug. He felt numb. Ash had never yelled at him, or any of them like that before. Yes, she could be loud, brass and almost rude sometimes, but that was part of what made Ash… well Ash. He finished clearing the pieces, rising slowly to his feet and heading towards to bin outside. Depositing the bit, he barely heard Rosita's soft 'are you ok?' He wasn't sure of the answer, so he didn't reply. Grabbing a rag from the cupboard, he returned to Ash's room and started mopping up the spilt coffee.

When the rag was dripping he left to ring in out before returning once more. Lost in thought, Johnny didn't notice the fact he was cleaning a now dry floor. He felt a hand on his arm, gently tugging him upright. Turning, he could see Miss Crawly, her one good eye shining with concern. He was lead to the kitchen and pushed into a seat. A warm cup was pushed into his hands, Rosita catching his gaze as she did so. Sitting across from him, he focused on her.

'It's alright Johnny. She's probably just stressed. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said.' The soft words made him frown. Shaking his head, he spoke.

'Somethings wrong. Really wrong.' The others exchanged a look, Miss Crawly delivering several cups of coffee to the table. Rosita sighed.

'We know Johnny, but if she doesn't tell us, we can't help.'

'But why won't she tell us?' Meena shuffled, then spoke up.

'I'm not sure why she won't tell us, but when I found her this morning, she looked like she was going to cry. As soon as she saw me though, it all went. She just looked angry then.'

'Why would Spikes be crying? She's no really the type. More likely to punch a dude in the face that cry.' Mikes statement was blunt as ever, but true all the same. Johnny's worry only increased. Ash, crying?! _Why?_ Buster spoke up.

'I don't suppose something's spooked her? No one's threatening her or anything?'

Every person in the room froze. A low growl was beginning to echo off the walls. It was terrifying; low, deep and threatening. Promising pain to the listeners. Slowly all eyes turned to Johnny, widening upon landing on him. He would ask why, but he was frozen in terror. Partially the growling, mainly the thought of Ash in danger. Rosita approached him slowly, raising a shaking hand.

'Johnny?' Why did she seemed so scared?

That's when he felt it.

The lower rumbling vibration that originated from his chest. The feel of porcelain cracking under his fingers, lips strains where they were pulled back to bear his teeth. The sheer shock that such a sound could emanate from him brought it to an abrupt stop. Shaking, he prized his hand from the mug. The new found panic was crushing. Was he just a nasty thug like those in the world he was brought up in? He'd never wanted to harm anyone in his life, but now the urge to rip into anyone hurting Ash, was overwhelming. He gazed at the others. They looked as frightened as he felt. Rosita gently stepped forwards, hands held out in a placating manner.

He ran. Out of the kitchenette, out of the theatre, and towards home. He didn't even bother picking up his skateboard. He just kept running until he found himself in his room. He didn't even remember getting home, but that didn't matter. Grabbing his heavy chest of drawers, he shoved them in front of the door, collapsing against them. He cured into a ball, hands fisting into his hair. Blocking the door: to keep others out, or himself in, he didn't know.

* * *

Ash was curled up in her bed, determined to never leave. Her phone had been ringing none stop since she left the theatre, but she just turned it off. She didn't need telling that she hurt Johnny. She didn't need someone else to say stay away from him. The porcupine knew that she had ruined it all in her fear, merely making her predictions come true. She ruined everything. Lance was right, she was pathetic. She buried her face even further into her pillow. It was already stained with black mascara streaks, more tears didn't matter.

She had been crying for what felt like hours. Guilt practically drowned her. The sweetest, kindest, guy she knew, just had the full force of her disaster. She never knew how he stayed so optimistic about people, but she felt sure she would've wrecked that. The self-hate was overwhelming. God, she might throw up.

How long she spent wrapped in her own thoughts was indiscernible. Only a rapid knocking on her front door brought her back to earth. Lifting her heavy head, Ash could see her room was slowly darkening. Was it evening already? Another round of knocking sounded. It wouldn't be Lance, Ash knew her ex liked to visit in the dead of night. One paw scrubbed her damp eyes as she pattered towards the front door. Opening it, she felt the blood rush from her face. Meena and Rosita stood in the doorway, both with a look of determination on their faces. _Shit._ Ash automatically went to shut the door, only to find it blocked by a large grey hand. Before the porcupine could even think, the door was pushed open again, elephant and pig entering her home. Her spines flared slightly in panic, unsure of what her friends (could she even still call them that?) were going to say.

Trembling slightly, all that came out of her mouth was,

'Err, ok…. Would either of you like a coffee?' the sheer stark different in her tone from earlier seemed to shock her two guests. They exchanged a glance before Rosita replied.

'No thank you, we would just like to have a chat with you Ash, if that's ok?' the statement was polite enough, but Ash knew she had no choice in the matter. Sighing heavily, she gestured to them to follow. She flopped onto her couch, feeling exhausted. Half open eyes watched Rosita settle next to her whilst Meena sat cross legged on the floor. Even sat below them, Meena was still on eye level.

Surprising the elephant in question spoke first.

'Explain.' One word carried so much weight. How could Ash explain? Tell them she was a failure, and they were best off without her? That would only cause more questions.

'Explain what?' was her brilliant answer. Meena just frowned.

'Why you decided to lose it at your best friend.' Came back at her. Ash stared at the girl. The nervous, quiet elephant from before was gone. This was a woman on a mission. And for a moment, Ash considered telling her. Blabbing about Lance, her pathetic life, and all the hell that came with it. But her pride wouldn't let her. She had to maintain something, even if it meant losing her friends. So her silver tongue lashed out instead.

'Who the hell said I lost anything? And what do you mean 'best friend'? I barely know the guy.' The words were as sharp as they could be. Meena's eyes narrowed. Rosita decided to interrupt.

'Ash, we all heard you. And you and Johnny are as thick as thieves. We can all see how close you are. We don't mean to intrude, but we don't want to see you so upset, Hun. And we can't _help_ if you don't talk to us.' Ash almost flinched. That damn word again. No one could help her.

'There's nothing to help. I'm not upset, and have no idea what you're on about.' Ok, that was a weak attempt at acting unaware, but Ash was fretting now. She just wanted to be alone. Meena's snort shocked her.

'Yeah, that's rubbish. You've been crying.' Ok, the flinch did happen that time. God, was she that obvious? She glanced between the two animals. Neither looked anywhere near giving up. So she did the only thing she could think of.

'Right, that's it. I've had enough of everyone poking their fucking nose in my business. There is nothing wrong, and I don't need your shitting help. Now get the hell out.' Wide eyes greeted her. But it was too late. Ash leapt of the couch, point towards the door. 'Go,' was growled out from her. A flicker of eyes was the only communication between the two animals before they rose. Just before the door shut behind them, Rosita turned to face her once more.

'Just remember, if you ever decide you need to talk, you know where to find us.' And with once last kind smile, she shut the door. Ash slumped to the floor. She felt as if she weighed a thousand tons. And she knew the feeling wasn't disappearing anytime soon.

* * *

A week and a half later found the porcupine in her bed. She had barely left over it since Rosita and Meena came over. Only food and bathroom breaks were deemed important enough. Several times knocking was heard at the door, her friends voices floating through. Mostly Meena, with blocks of Rosita. But the porcupine was sure she had heard Gunter and Buster at one point. Nights were no better, with Lance returning in various levels of drunkenness. His coercing went ignored, but any insult hurled her way just seemed to cut her deeper. Those times were spent crying silently into her pillow, praying for sleep that would never come.

Today she in the shower. The matting in her fur, and griminess of her face could no longer be ignored. Scrubbing herself harshly, she heard the knocking at the door. It once again went ignored. Ash had made it very clear she didn't want to talk, and she didn't know why they kept trying. Exiting the shower, the knocking came again. This time accompanied by an unfamiliar voice.

'Miss Breen? Are you in?' the voice was feminine yet authorative. Ash glanced down at her towel clad body, before calling back.

'Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!' tumbled forth as she dashed into her room. Grabbing one of the less wrinkled outfits from her floor, she threw it on. Hopping slighting, she yanked on her leggings as she made her way to the door. Opening it she was greeted by the sight of an alpaca. The woman peered down at Ash's slightly rumpled appearance, before clearing her throat.

'Miss Breen, I am here to ask if you would be willing to accompany myself down to St. Vincent's. One of the inmates has requested we track you down.' Ash gaped at the woman. Who the hell would be asking about her at a _prison?_ Hell, the only person she knew that was in there was…. Shit. Johnny's dad. But he wouldn't ask about her, would he? She'd never even met the man. Too late, Ash realised the alpaca was speaking again.

'…of course we can't force you to come, but he was quite insistent upon us trying. We would be extremely grateful if you would be willing.' Ash blinked. If it was Johnny's father…. Was it worth the risk? She wasn't sure. The woman seemed to take her silence as a no, and began to turn away. Ash panicked.

'Wait!' spilt forth. Making a decision, Ash made eye contact. 'Lemme just grab my stuff.'


	5. Chapter 5 - Heart to Heart

Ash sat in the back of the police cruiser, wondering why she did this. Ok, she got to ride in a police car, that was cool, but she couldn't help feeling wary. Something told her this wasn't going to go well. She glanced at the alpaca, only know realised she didn't even know her name. but at least the woman was more familiar than the rhino driver. He had only grunted when they entered the car, driving away without another word. As sighed, leaning back. Too late to turn back now.

The buildings on the street thinned out as they approached the prison. Ash's had never been near this end of the city. She watched the passing people and cars, wondering if she was imagining the dullness that seemed to permeate the area. She was jolted from her thoughts as they passed through the security gate.

The prison itself was a large, grey building that seemed to loom over its surroundings. A large fence trailed out the rear, topped with barbed wire. The sense of impending doom filled Ash's stomach. She felt even smaller than usual. The car pulled up, the alpaca opening the door for her. Following the woman into the building was terrifying. Ash felt defenceless, despite her spines. She scanned the large rhino guards nervously, shrinking into herself.

The tall woman approached the front desk. Peering through the glass, she caught the attention of the ram behind it.

'Mrs Sanchez, how can I help?' _Sanchez_ , Ash noted. At least the woman had a name now. The Alpaca straightened slightly.

'We have brought in Miss Breen. Are we ready for her?' the ram glanced at Ash quickly, before turning back to Mrs Sanchez.

'No currently, but give me five minutes, and we'll have her through.' At that, he disappeared. Ash was guided to a plastic chair, obviously designed for larger mammals than her. It didn't help the feeling of minuteness. Swinging her legs awkwardly, Ash chewed her lip. The guards didn't even spare her a glance. The silence was overbearing.

Then the door swung open. Mrs Sanchez (who had vanished god knows where) poked her head through, calling out.

'Miss Breen, we are ready for you.' Ash had never heard her last name so many times. She slid off the seat and followed the alpaca, emerging into what looked like a waiting room. Several chairs lined the walls, animals of all shapes and sizes filling them. Only a few whispers echoed. Most looked towards a single door on the right, behind the desk of a bored looking cheetah. She was filing her nails, staring at her computer screen. As the door opened, revealing a frog, the cheetah called out.

'Mrs Smithson. You're next.' Her flat tone didn't seem to bother the elderly sheep that started towards the door. Soon enough, Ash's view was cut off by being lead through a set of coded double doors. The corridor beyond was just a grey at the rest of the building. The only noise was the clacking of Sanchez's heels, and Ash's frantic steps. Cursing her tiny legs, she found herself practically jogging to keep up with the Alpacas long stride.

Several other corridors split off, and they eventually took a left turn down one. A steel door stood at the end, more rhino guards flanking it. Ash swallowed as the woman came to a stop in front of them. A nod at the guards, she gestured for the porcupine to enter. Swallowing her nerves, Ash took a deep breath, and walked forward. The guard opened the door, and she entered. The thud of the door behind her was lost as she gazed at the sight in front of her.

* * *

A single table was present in the centre of the room. A rhino stood either side, straight backed, with serious faces. There was a chair on her side, meant for her. But the figure on the other side of the table made her hesitate. Jet black fur and orange jumpsuit did nothing to hid bulging muscle and wide set shoulders. The gorilla looked twice the size of Johnny, and was level with the guards, even seated. Two sharp blue eyes bore into her, heavy brow set in a frown.

One of the guards turned to her, pointing at the seat. Ash jolted forward, heart racing. The species of the mammal left her with little doubt that this was Johnny's dad. But until she had confirmation, she was going to play her cards right. Hopping into the chair, she gazed up. A rough accented voice greeted her.

'You Ash?' the porcupine frowned, nodding sharply. He asked for her, didn't he? The gorilla let out an unimpressed grunt, leaving back. His cuffed hands crossed his large chest, as he stared her down. The noise made her eyes narrow. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? She mimicked his pose, feeling more comfortable in her sass. Whilst this man could crush her easily, she had guards and a sharp tongue on her side. Which she let loose.

'What's it to you?' was all that left her. Thick dark eyebrows raised. Ash had to wonder if anyone had ever spoken back to this giant, or if she was the first. Staring him down, he decided to reply.

'Just wasn't 'specting yer to be a porcupine, is all.' That accent was just ringing more bells in her head. Johnny's accent was softer, but similar. This was certainly his father. Before she could express her thoughts, the gorilla leant forward. Humungous forearms propped the man up, as he stared her down.

'Never mind tha'. I've got one question fer yer. Where is my son?' the question was emphasised in such a way, it shocked Ash. It was all but a growl, but held underlying concern. Ash gazed back, and all that seemed to be willing to come from her was,

'What?' The gorilla frowned even deeper.

'Yer heard me. Where is Johnny?' ding ding ding, we had a winner. So this _was_ Johnny's father. As leant back, examining him for a moment. He was much larger than her friend, blue eyes nothing like Johnny's warm brown. Face was a lot sterner than the easy smile she was used to. It was almost odd to think her sweet guy (hers, what the hell? He wasn't _hers_ ) was the offspring of this jailed mobster. Squinting at him slightly, she decided to answer the question.

'How should I know? Haven't see him in over a week.' The gorilla slumped back, one hand running down his face. That action was familiar. Johnny always did it when he was frustrated. And this giant seemed to be the same.

'What do yer mean, you ain't seen him. He's always ruddy well talking about yer. Thought the two of yer were mates?' Ash almost blushed. Johnny spoke of her. Yeah, they got on well, but… she wondered if he spoke about the others as much, but knew now wasn't the time. As for the mates bit, she didn't even know anymore. So she answered the only way she could.

'Well, stuff happens, don't it? I haven't seen him. Or even spoken to him since last Friday.' Arms were crossed defensively across her chest, face as blank as she could manage. The gorilla blinked at her.

'Then why the hell did yer agree to come see me? Ain't much ruddy use if yer ain't seen 'im!' _Well, that was a bit much._ The large man flopped his head into his hands, sighing heavily. 'Well could yer call him or summit? I haven't seen hide nor 'air of him since his visit on the 16th. He usually comes three times a week ter see me, but he ain't show up. Once or twice, I wouldn't be bothered, but this ain't like 'im.' Ash didn't need telling that. It was common knowledge in the theatre that Johnny came to see his dad on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. But the fact he wasn't coming in worried her. They all knew how the teen prioritised his visits over everything, even begging Moon for the afternoons off on those days. He got them easily, because who could resist that face. Ash sighed, twiddling the quills that hung in front of her ear. Giving a half heart shrug, she looked up.

'I wasn't told who I was coming to see, and who's gunna turn down a free ride in a cop car?' that brought a small smile to the father's face. 'Anyway, I'd offer to try, but I highly doubt he'd pick up. We weren't exactly seeing eye to eye when I last saw him.' That got her a disbelieving look.

'What 'append?' was the curious reply. The tilted head was so familiar and comforting, Ash almost smiled. More and more of Johnny's mannerism were showing in this man.

'We had a fight.' Was her short reply. Her gaze flicked to the guards, whom looked uninterested. The father's snort brought her eyes back centre. One dark brow was raise, a look of amusement gracing grey cheeks.

'Johnny aint the type to 'old a grudge, or even argue. So don't 'spect me ter believe that. Yeah, the lad can be a moody teen sometimes, but to actually stay angry at yer. Bull.' Ash froze. How dare he act like he knew what was going on. Anger shot up inside her, boiling hot. Hands gripped the edge of the table as she lent forwards.

'And you have no damn clue what happened, so don't act like you fucking well do. A lot of shit was said, and there ain't no going back on it. So butt out.' She could feel her spines flaring as she stared down the ape in front of her. Screw his size, she would damn well punch him if he carried on. The guard to her left shifted, obviously sensing the tension. Ash leant back into her seat, the metal feeling cold against her hot fur. The gorilla stared her down, eyes narrowed. She just glared back. To hell with him if he thought she was backing down.

He then surprised her. A deep rumbling chuckle burst from him, his lips stretching into a grin. Blue eyes almost sparkled now he was smiling. Ash raised a brow.

'Fer all he said about yer, he never told me yer was so feisty. But I can see why he likes yer.' Was her explanation. She felt a bit shocked. She had just told this guy to shove off, and he was complimenting her (at least she hoped he was). What the hell was going on? The gorilla finished laughing, and grinned down at her. 'So, yer gunna tell me what's going on?' Ash bristled. She had only just met this man, and he was asking about her personal life.

'Why the hell would I do that?' what her snapped answer. The man shrugged.

'Dunno, get it off yer chest? Been told I make a good ear.' She stared at him. There was no urgency left in his body, arms crossed loosely over his chest. A patient gaze weighed down on her. Those sharp eyes held nothing but curiosity. She bit her lip, and before she fully realised, started talking. He told the man about Lance, and his late night visits, all the insults that cut too deep. Explained about her family that she hadn't mentioned in years. Told him about the play, the talk, even the hug, and her losing her rag at his son. Every single thought that had weighed her down came tumbling out to this complete stranger. Every doubt, every guilt. Ash turned into an open book for the first time in her life. By the end she was sniffling back tears, voice wobbling slightly.

'…and I wouldn't blame Johnny if he never even wanted to look at me again.' She slumped back. Exhaustion rolled through her small form in waves. Her companion was sat back, thoughtful look on his broad face. Ash rubbed her arm, feeling awkward. She just spilt her soul out to Johnny's gang affiliated dad. Crap. The porcupine jumped as he turned to the guard.

'Gotta pen?' the guard stared at him suspiciously. Rolling his eyes, the gorilla sighed. 'Give it ter her if yer don't trust me.' Eventually Ash was handed a pen. Staring at the man, she wondered what he was up to. 'Write this down, you'll want it.' he then recited an address. With no paper, Ash scribble it on her wrist, pushing her fur aside to reach skin. She handed the pen back to the guard, confusion filling her face. Kind blue eyes gazed down at her.

'Look, yer've got yerself in a pickle, but it aint no use worrying bout it. Johnny, he aint gunna be mad at yer. Kid's too soft fer that. Go there, his room is the last on the left. Tell 'im what you told me, and he'll forgive ya. If not, I'll give 'im a talking ter.' Ash stared at him, uncertainty flooding her. A smile was shot at her. 'Please. And don't take tha' lightly, don't generally ask people. And if nuthin' else, tell 'im to come see his dad. Can't keep an eye on 'im in 'ere, and it worries me when he don't show up.'

Ash held his gaze. He did look worried, even if the expression was odd upon his face. She could at least do that for the man after she basically told him her life story. Her own blue eyes flickered between his, weighing her options. Couldn't hurt to try, could it? She gave him a small smile.

'I'll do my best. Thank you sir.' The polite word felt odd in her mouth, but she could make an effort to be nice. A snort came from the larger animal as he clapped a large hand on the table.

'Drop tha' sir bollocks, sounds off. Ain't no calling me Mr Colvin either. Jump off a bridge if that starts up. It's Oscar to you little lady, I'll scept no less.' Ash didn't even bother telling him she hadn't know his last name. She just grinned up at the surprising friendly gorilla, hopping off her chair.

'Right… Oscar.' It seemed weird, but Ash was sure she could get used to it. 'I'll go attempt to beat some sense into your son.' The grin she received was almost blinding.

'Good girl Ash, knew I could count on yer. I'll see yer around.' With one last wave, Ash was off.


	6. Chapter 6 - Apologies and Explanations

Half an hour later, Ash was gazing up at the garage. She scanned the various worn signs, vaguely noting how they were just a cover. Shaking her head, she headed for the door. It creaked on opening, light spilling through behind her. The garage looked almost abandoned, only Johnny's familiar truck present. Random spare parts littered the floor, gathering dust. Various weights and punch bags were grouped in one corner. Ash took a deep breath and strode in. she glanced around, unsure what to do.

'Johnny?' she called, voice echoing. A crash above made her jump, a yelp soon following. Ash spotted a staircase and went for it. As she made her way up, she called the teens name again. Rapid footsteps echoed down the stairwell, as well as the noise of a door slamming. Well at least she knew he was home. Reaching the top of the stairs, she looked around. A sitting room greeted her, pizza boxes pilled next to the large television. The sofa was worn, with a few tears in the leather. A kitchen was conjoined to the left, cupboards old and battered. One was slightly ajar, door looking a bit wonky. A table sat in the middle, with four mismatched, gorilla sized chairs.

To her right was a corridor with a few doors and, hopefully, her goal. She wandered down it, remembering Oscar's words. 'Last on the left' was a door just like the others. Straightening her shoulders, Ash raised a paw. She knocked gently, speaking out.

'Johnny, you in there?' no answer. Quills swayed as her head tilted. Maybe he was in the bathroom or something….. A turn quickly shut that line of thinking down. The bathroom door was opposite, left slightly ajar. Steamed mirror told her than he hadn't long showered. Turning back to Johnny's door, she knocked again. Still, silence. Head tilted again, she reached for the door handle. It twisted, but the door didn't move. Not even her whole weight could shift it. Relaxing back, Ash leant her forehead against the wood. Great, she couldn't get in, and had no evidence Johnny was here. He could've easily done a runner.

A faint shuffling noise made her ears perk. That had definitely come from the room Ash was trying to enter. Ok, so he was home. Her heart sank as she realised he was obviously hiding from her. She stepped back, thinking of leaving, but Oscar's plea came back to her. She had to try. Stealing herself, she stepped back up to the door.

'Johnny, I know you're in there. You don't have to come out, just listen, please.' No answer. Ash had to take that as a plus. 'I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry for everything I said, as well. I was exhausted and stressed to all hell and went on the defensive, when I shouldn't have. You were just trying to be kind, and I shoved it back in your face. It's just that…..' she paused. Swallowing, she knew it had to be said. Johnny deserved the truth. 'Lance came round that night. Prat thought he could win me back. Was telling me how he ditched Becky and stuff, how I apparently needed him. He said some shit that hurt too.' Another shuffle, but Ash wasn't stopping now.

'Pointed out some truths about myself I didn't want to see. The next day, I was so afraid you'd all see that in me, and leave me like everyone else had, I just couldn't cope. I freaked out and took it out on you all. Truth is, I just couldn't understand why you all seemed to care about me so much. Still don't really. But when you expect all that to turn around and bite you in the ass, it's difficult to accept it. So I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you never want to see me again, but I needed to tell you the truth.' The porcupine lifted her head off the door jam, listening. The quietness was suffocating.

After a few minutes, she let her shoulder slump. Johnny wasn't going to talk to her. The porcupine felt like crying. It was evident she had lost her friend for good. Feeling defeated and hollow, she pressed her paw against the door.

'Ok, fair enough. That's ok… But Johnny? Go see your dad. He's worried sick bout you not showing up. Okay?' still no answer, but she didn't expect one this time. Turning away, she walked back towards the stairs.

* * *

Johnny didn't move till he heard the garage door clang shut. Shaking, he let out the breath he was holding. His back ached from being pressed against the chest against his door, but he barely noticed. Mind swirling, questions filled his mind. How did Ash know where he lived, let alone where his room was? She, said about going to see his dad, had she seen him? That thought was horrifying. He prayed she hadn't. Why did she think she was a failure? The porcupine was brilliant in every way in his eyes, even if she wasn't perfect.

And Lance… he had nearly went to go attack that wanker before the rage scared him into staying. So much anger, it left his hands shaking wildly. Johnny could understand why he was mad, the thought of Lance upsetting Ash was awful. He had no right to even look at her, let alone try and win her back. _Deep breaths Johnny_. The gorilla opened his eyes, trying to relax his hands and his lips lowered back over his teeth. This, he reminded himself, was why he didn't open the door. He would've never forgiven himself if Ash saw him in that state.

It was dark when he rose to leave his room. Shoving aside his blockage, he padded to the kitchen. Spotting the cupboard he had whacked his head on, he vacantly rubbed the sore spot. He hadn't expected anyone, let alone the object of his affections, to show up here. The teen knelt down to the lower draw he had been rooting in before. Picking up the instant noodles again, he sat about making himself dinner.

Set up with a piping hot bowl, he flopped onto the sofa. Flicking on the TV just to fill the silence. The news came on. Some story about a broken bridge blared at him quietly. Johnny shrugged, flipping over to some random cooking show. He didn't really care what he watched, as long as it wasn't depressing. Three hours later, he found himself thinking about Ash again, as a porcupine attempted to make a perfect cake. The little rocker adored Meena's baking, always racing to get first pick. Her expression of joy always made Johnny smile, no matter the circumstances.

His mind drifted back to her words about his dad. She was right, of course. He hadn't seen his dad in ages, choosing to hide in the garage instead. Guilt began to well in him, as he shuffled uncomfortably. What sort of son promises to see his dad, then doesn't show up? Leaning his head back, eyes shut, Johnny made a decision. Hewould go tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next day the prison appeared even darker grey under the overcast sky. Johnny strode in the now familiar entrance, towards the desk. He rubbed his neck, sore from falling asleep on the sofa, and address the ram.

''Ello, I'm 'ere to see Oscar Colvin. I'm his son Johnny.' The ram peered at his curiously, before typing into his computer.

'Right…. Got it. Through those doors and wait until called, Mr Colvin,' the ram mumble whilst clicking at his screen. Johnny mumbled his thanks before entering the waiting room. Ever since his dad was moved to a more permanent cell, Johnny got so see him in the visiting room. It was much more comfortable that talking through blasted phones. Plonking down in the nearest seat, he waited.

Eventually the cheetah called his name and he slid past a small family of flamingos into the visiting room. Eyes scanning the room, he spotted his dad at one of the tables. He jogged over, gently calling.

'Dad!' the larger gorilla lifted his head, grin breaking out over his face. Standing, he swept his son of his feet into a bear hug. Johnny huffed out a breath, feeling his ribs creak. Eventually his dad let him go, pushing him towards a seat. As they sat down, the familiar voice washed over him.

'Johnny! Remind me to thank tha' girl. Where yer been, huh? Too busy ter come see yer dear old dad, huh?' whilst he could see the mirth in his father's face, Johnny felt guilt well up. Rubbing his neck, he grinned sheepishly.

'Yeah, sorry bout that dad….. Was just…..' he trailed to a halt. How could he explain? He looked up at his father, spying worried blue eyes. Damn, he really had worried him. Ash was right, again. Huffing, he continued. 'I really am sorry. I promise it won't happen again.' A large hand rested on his shoulder. His dad almost looked sympathetic.

'Don't worry bout it, Johnny. I'm just glad ter see yer. Aint holding anythin' 'gainst yer. Now, talk to yer dad. What's been botherin' yer?' Johnny's head shot up, mouth opening slightly. How did…? His dad just raised a brow, eyes half rolling in the universal _I'm your father, and I can read you like a book._ Flushing slightly, the teen shuffled in his seat. In a last ditch attempt to change the subject, he blurted out,

'Did Ash come to see you the other day?' relieved, Johnny watched his dad sit back nodding.

'Yeah, got some people ter track 'er down, so I could talk to 'er. Was only person that I could think mightta seen yer. Why, didn't yer speak wiv her?' Johnny smacked his face into his hand, groaning. God know what sort of stuff his dad had said about him. Heavy chuckles broke the teen from his thoughts.

'Don't worry, I didn't embarrass yer. She just explain what was goin' on, and told me she'd go see yer.' Johnny sighed, leaning back. His dad seemed genuine in his answer, so he trusted him. Still, Ash meeting his dad… shaking his head, he mumbled,

'That explains so much.' He was met with confusion.

'So she did go. How come yer haven't spoke to her then?' Johnny flushed properly then. Crap. The stern 'Johnny…' kicked him into gear.

'I was in my room. She spoke through the door, but I didn't actually _see_ her.' His father frowned.

'And 'ow come yer were hiding from her?' Johnny scratched his neck. Great, back onto the main issue. He fidgeted for several minutes, gaze fixed to the table. Eventually he looked up. Only to find his worst nightmare. His dad was making _that_ face. The completely calm, if a bit curious look that was sure to crack anyone. The one that held no expectations, but made you want to spill your guts. His father often used it to get confidential information, or to make Johnny talk.

'Am I a bad person?' came flying out, his brain obviously not willing to take any more of the look. Shock over rode the elder's face.

'Course yer aren't Johnny. Don't think yer gotta bad bone in ya.' Johnny twitched.

'Yeah, but the thing is, the day Ash ran out of the theatre, we were trying to work out what was up with her, and Mr Moon suggested someone was threatenin' her. And, not that I realised I was doing it, I was growling and nearly broke my mug. I was so willing to go rip into some theoretical person, and the others look terrified. Scared me too, when I realised. It's why I've been hiding at the flat, and why I didn't come out to see Ash. I didn't wanna scare her, and when she told me about Lance upsetting her, it all came back again….' Johnny finished nervously. Oscar was sat, gazing at him, with an extremely thoughtful look in his face. The teen knew he needed to wait, so he sat back, picking at the chipped table.


	7. Chapter 7 - All the Sorrys

It took a while for his father to move again. Johnny started as a great sigh, and low chuckle vibrated the air. His dad looked almost sad.

'Yer growing up Johnny boy, so fast. Only wish I could be there fer ya. Yer not a bad person, lad. A bad person would've ripped into the first poor sod that got in his way.' Johnny tilted his head.

'There is nuthin' wrong with being mad about that stuff. Yer reaction, well anger aint one to sit back quietly. And it looks like it shows in a way, just like in yer da'. But yer didn't let it control yer. Maybe yer friends were a bit shocked and worried, but if they know yer like I do, they'll forgive ya. And as fer Ash, I think it'd take more that tha' to scare 'er. Feisty one, is that. Wasn't gunna take nothin' from me.' Johnny could've cried. He could feel his hands shaking with relief. He gave a wobbly smile at the description of Ash, knowing it to be too true.

'Thanks dad,' he whispered.

'No problem, me lad. Bout time I started acting like a propa father. Now, when are you going to go tell these friends of yours what's going on?' Johnny smiled, feeling much more relaxed.

'I suppose I could go after this. Meant to be there now, but I haven't been going lately. Will have to say sorry to Mister Moon.' His father nodded approvingly.

'Good. And wha' bout Ash? I think you owe 'er an apology, as well as tellin' her you fergive her. Poor lass was all worked up, thinkin' she upset yer.' Johnny felt his face heat up.

'I suppose I can see if she's at the theatre, if not, I'll have to go to hers… wait, you said she told you what was going on. Has she been going to practice?' Johnny knew his gaze was a little eager, wanting to know about what Ash had been up to. So say he missed her would be putting it lightly. His dad scratched his head.

'From wha' I got, she's been staying at 'er flat. Said that people 'ad tried to talk to 'er, but she was still upset.' His dad's eyes suddenly gleamed. 'She also mention this play thing you lot are up too. And bout yer little chat with the group.' Johnny felt his face set on fire. Christ, had she really told him that? Oh, bollocks, he was in for weeks of teasing.

'Uhhhh, yeah, the play, somethin' bout bats…. Dunno, heh,' he desperately tried to divert. Laughter boomed from his large companion.

'Don't fret Johnny, I'm only takin' the mickey. Though I woulda love ta see yer face. Yer'll have ta keep me updated on this play in the meantime. Sounds like yer'll have great fun,' came with a wink. Johnny just felt warmer.

After a while of back and forth banter, it was time for Johnny to leave. As he rose to leave, his dad caught his arm.

'Remember ter talk ter Ash now.' He rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I know, you've said, multiple times. I'm starting to think you're more on her side than mine.' the teen's voice reflected his much brighter mood. The elder chuckled.

'Yeah, well, I like 'er. She's got guts. Never 'ad someone so small stand up ter me before.' Then the tone turned more serious. 'She's a really nice girl, Johnny. Been through a lot. Don't go messin' 'er around, yeah?' Johnny looked his dad in the eye, softly replying.

'I won't dad. I promise.' A final smile, plus a pat on the back, and Johnny was on his way.

* * *

Ash approached the theatre slowly. She knew he had to go in to talk to her friends, explain her actions, but that didn't stop the nausea swirling in her stomach. Never had she felt so nervous going to the theatre. Not even during the final show, showcasing her new song. This was much more important, and could be so much more disastrous. Quietly, she slipped through the front doors. The new foyer was grand, yet empty. Almost hyperventilating, she pushed forward.

The large theatre was still bare of most of its seats, making the space seem even more daunting. Ash felt her ears twitch as Gunter's loud dance music floated back to her. The others had to be backstage, either in, or near, the practice rooms. Ash's hand flexed automatically. She was beginning to curse herself for leaving her guitar at home. It was almost like a safety blanket, a constant companion. She stood for a few more moment before shaking her head.

Stalling was useless. It was better to just get this over with, so she could return home and drown her issues in alcohol. She followed the noise, hearing voices begin to mix in as she closed in on the practice rooms. Walking into the open space, she saw a familiar sight. Meena, headphones on, was singing whilst spinning slowly. Rosita was being launched in several directions by an enthusiastic Gunter. Mike was leant against a door jam, playing his sax. Buster and Eddie were peering in various rooms, discussing something between themselves. Ash took a moment to watch, wondering if it would be the last time she saw this world.

Too late, she noticed the music had stopped and several pairs of eyes were pinned on her. Knowing she had been spotted, she took a step forward, paw raised in a pathetic wave. For several moments, no one moved. Until Meena strode forward. Ash gazed up at the taller girl, mouth opening. How could she do this? The elephant stopped a few feet in front of the porcupine, staring her down. Arms crossed, Meena's face was unreadable. So Ash dove in head first.

'I'm sorry. For everything. I've been a complete bitch the past two weeks, and treated you all like crap. Which none of you, in anyway, deserve. I know you all probably hate me, and want nothing more than to see the back of me, but you deserve an explanation… So, Lance came round two weeks ago, in the middle of the night. He said some stuff, which I took to heart. I shouldn't have let it bother me, but it looked like nothing more than the truth. That you would all get fed up of me, ruining everything with my sarcasm and pessimism. And that scared me. I didn't want to lose our friendship, yet I could only see it as inevitable. Combined with minimal sleep, I was a time bomb waiting to go off.'

'I fucked up. In my fear of it all, I pushed you away, and ruined everything. And I'm so sorry. I will be sorry for the rest of my life, and I know it will never be enough. I hope I didn't wreck this completely for you guys. Good luck with the theatre.' And with that, Ash turned to walk away. She could feel the tears filling her eyes, and didn't want the others to see. But a large hand on her shoulder made her pause.

Turning back, Ash could see Meena couched down to her level. The younger girl still had a preciously blank face, and for a moment, Ash wondered if she was going to shout at her. Instead, the elephant brought her other hand onto the smaller's shoulder, almost cupping her. Two beats later, Ash was yanked forward into a bone crushing hug. Gasping, she struggled to hear Meena.

'Don't you ever do that to us again. We were so damn worried about you, and nothing seems right around here without you and Johnny.' The girl sounded on the verge of tears. Ash attempted to hug her back, before giving in and gasping out.

'Meena… Can't breathe…' the elephant released her, meaning she could pull in lungfuls of sweet air. Only to be tackled by a pig. Rosita was snuffling madly, squeezing her and mumbling about various worries. Ash thought she heard 'sold into slavery' in it all, but she couldn't be sure. Soon enough Gunter and Buster decided to join in. Meena re-joined, leaving Ash the middle of an animal sandwich. When they finally released her, a suave voice cut in.

'So Spikes, you feeling better now?' looking down at the mouse, Ash could see his smirk. So she replied in turn.

'Don't act funny, shrimp, it don't suit you.' Rosita was still wiping away stray tears when she interjected.

'Don't bicker now, you two. Oh Ash, Hun, I'm so glad your back, we were so worried, and poor Johnny…' the phrase _speak of the devil, and he shall appear_ seemed to apply in the next minute. Not that Ash thought Johnny was anything like the devil, far from it. But, ignoring that, she couldn't help but jump when the back door slammed open, revealing a rushed looking Johnny. His chest was heaving like he had ran there, eyes wild and bright with determination. He shot towards the group, clearly not spotting Ash, hidden behind Meena. She slunk back further, trying to stay out of his sightline.

He was the one guy that she had pushed too far. The only one unwilling to forgive her, and Ash couldn't blame him. It was heart breaking to see him, and know that she had destroyed their friendship.

Johnny meanwhile had started rambling.

'Guys, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realise, and I _promise_ it won't happen again. I also didn't mean to run off like that, I should've explained. And Mister Moon, I am so sorry for not coming in. I will do whatever it takes to make it up. I really am sorry…' he trailed of, apologising in various ways. Buster took pity on the teen.

'Johnny! Calm down, it's ok!' Johnny paused to look at the man. 'We're just glad you're alright, and back now, ok? It's all water under the bridge.' The gorilla finally stopped his frantic pacing, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Are you sure, I mean, I was really rude doing that, and I really am sorry… Ash?' _shit,_ she had been spotted. Taking a timid step forward, she couldn't meet his eyes as she waved timidly.

'Heyy big guy,' was her quiet response. She shuffled awkwardly as the teen stood looking at her with surprise. He seemed conflicted, and Ash had to wonder if he was considering telling her to shove off. Panic rose in the porcupines gut, making her tremble minutely. Johnny slowly approached, until he was roughly two feet away, kneeling down to her height. Ash scanned his face, attempting to memorise the handsome features. She was sure that this would be the last time she saw him.

Vaguely aware of the other animals watching the intense stare down, she finally looked the gorilla in the eyes. Beautiful chocolate brown gazed back, almost questioning in their gaze. Ash felt as if she could drown in them. Then, Johnny spoke.

'Ash, I am so sorry. I was incredibly rude, and had no right to treat you like that. I was just afraid. I would've never forgiven myself if I had scared you. But I went bout it all wrong. So can you forgive me?' Ash gaped at him. She had not been expecting that.


	8. Chapter 8 - Forgiven Just in Time

Johnny was freaking out. He had not expected to see Ash here, and now he had apologised she was just staring at him. _Bollocks,_ he had no idea what to do. The rough wood floor was starting to hurt his knee, but the idea of moving wasn't on his to do list. Instead he waited with bated breath, feeling their friends gazes bore into his back. Ash wasn't even moving. Was the porcupine that upset with him? He almost twitched when those black lips quirked into a small smile.

'I don't think I could ever been afraid of you, Johnny. Hell, I think I'd be more wary of Mike than you,' She joked lightly. A rush of air left his lungs. Ash continued. 'I'll forgive you on one condition. If you forgive me for being an absolute bitch.' Johnny gazed at her for a moment, before letting a grin spread across his face.

'There's nothing to forgive, Ash. And if there was, I think my da' would have my head if I didn't forgive you.' Ash snorted, before holding her arms out.

'Still friends?' was her question, so full of hope. With a shake of his head, Johnny scooped her up, one arm looping around her legs, the other below her quills. Still hugging her, the gorilla spun, laughing lightly. Ash squealed slightly, laughing also.

'Put me down, you great oaf. I didn't survive your driving just to be chucked about,' was her joyous shriek. Giving the smaller mammal one last squeeze, he set her gently on her feet. Pulling back, the teen watched his friend dust off her skirt, before grinning up at him ( _don't swoon, Johnny)._

'Sooooo, you went to go see your dad then?' Johnny smiled back.

'Yeah, went this mornin', said sorry and everything. I still can't believe you met him.' His awkwardness just seemed to make Ash giggle.

'Chill dude, he wasn't _that_ bad. We got on pretty well.' He made a face.

'Yeah, I know. Swear he likes you more than me,' he teased. Meena dived in then.

'Wait, you met his dad?' both animals spun round, having forgotten about their company. Johnny could feel his ears burning as Ash replied.

'Yup. Got dragged in to meet him, because _someone,_ ' she shot Johnny a look, 'hadn't been to visit. Got interrogated about this one's whereabouts and everything.' The Rocker's cheeky grin showed her joking nature, whilst simultaneously making Johnny's heart skip a beat. He could help but think how pretty she looked, smiling with mirth dancing in icy blue eyes. Buster suddenly clapped his hands.

'Well, I'm glad you two have returned. And just in time, as the musical score and script is complete! Practice begins tomorrow. Now if you would all follow me, I shall give out copies.' The koala bounced off, not even bothering to check if they were follow. Johnny shared a grin with the group, before following their loony employer.

* * *

Ash groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Chocolate eyes peered at her in concern, but she ignored them. Striding over to her guitar, she lifted it, immediately strumming out an anger filled tune. After she and Johnny had made up, Buster had started rehearsals. And they were going brilliant… for everyone but Ash. She just couldn't get the character right, no matter how many times they tried. Buster was filled with kind words and advice, but it felt hopeless. She was constantly on the verge of _nearly there,_ never actually making it.

A hand on her arm stopped her playing. Johnny was smiling softly at her (curse her heart for speeding up), leaning down to be on level with her.

'Ash, it's ok. We'll get there.' The words were kind, and would've been reassuring if she hadn't already heard them several times. Sighing, she ran a hand over her quills.

'You keep saying that, yet it's been two weeks, and I'm still not getting this.' The porcupine's frustration bled through in her words. She gazed around the practice room they were currently in (her's today). Johnny's jacket lay neatly by the wall, next to her bag and amp. Two empty mugs sat on top of the black box, evidence from their earlier break. Looking longingly at the door, she turned back to her companion.

'How long have we been at this?' Johnny glanced down at his watch.

'Including our lunch, 5 hours. But it's helping. You're getting closer.' Ash huffed a sigh.

'You and Moon have been saying that for two weeks. How close can I get without getting it?' she began pacing. Spending so long in the practice room made her feel claustrophobic. Johnny straightened up and grinned.

'Heyy, don't worry. Me and Meena are coming over tonight, and with any luck, we'll get it sorted tonight, yeah?' the elder of the two stopped, sighing as she looked up at the younger. She could see nothing but belief shining in his eyes and she couldn't bear to destroy that look. She let out a groan, flopping back next to her script. All her lines were highlighted in orange. The bright colour hurt her eyes, but it was better than the pink on Meena's version. Or the bright purple Gunter had chosen. Johnny joined her, lifting his own green covered script. It clashed with his lightning bolt jumper, making her headache feel even worse.

Two hours later, they had still made no progress. The whole play was at a halt, as they couldn't practice the songs until Ash could get this right. The other's told her they weren't bothered (well, except Mike, who told her to hurry the hell up), yet she could feel the frustration beginning to build. She shoved her script in her bag, turning back to the gorilla. He stood holding the door, leather jacket back in place, truck keys dangling from long fingers. She nodded her thanks as they left the room. They soon found Meena, and started towards Ash's flat.

One death defying ride later, they were waiting for Ash to unlock her door. She could see the faint scratches in the wood, and hoped her friends didn't notice. She had neglected to tell them Lance was appearing in the night again, finding him less of a problem with the help of headphones. Throwing open the door, the trio walked inside. Ash immediately flopped on the sofa, kicking her boots off with a huff. Johnny and Meena left their own shoes by the door, and came to join her.

After a while of mindless chatter, scripts were pulled out. Choosing the beginning scene with all of their characters, practice started again. This went on for hours, the only break being to shovel down some Chinese take away. Yet, still the porcupine struggled. Soon enough, Meena's mum came to pick her up. After waving goodbye to their youngest friend, Ash turned to Johnny.

'I suppose you'll be heading off soon.' It was more of a question that a statement, but Johnny just shook his head lightly.

'I'll stay a bit longer, if you'll have me. Gotta good feeling bout this.' Blue eyes rolled at his endless optimism. They sat back on the couch, facing each other, and started on a new scene. Another hour passed before Ash threw her script down, crying out as she flopped back over the white arm.

' _For shits sake_ , I damn well give up. Moon should've never given me this bloody role.' Johnny peered up, sitting up a bit from his own sofa arm. He hummed softly.

'You will get it, you just need to put yourself in Toni's position.' Ash released another dramatic groan at the name of her character. It sounded like one of those stupid cheerleaders she had gone to school with. Johnny had the much nicer named character; Dennis. Lifting her head, she stared at the teen.

'Put myself in her place? How? She is another stupid bimbo, drooling over a boy. Even her words are irritating. _Oh Dennis, you're so tough. Kiss me before I swoon._ ' The last piece was said in a high pitched voice, how Ash imagined her character to talk. Johnny tilted his head.

'First, she doesn't say that. Second, you only think tha' cause that's what you've put in your head. She is more like you than you think. Just be Ash, whilst saying Toni's words.' The smaller sat back. No one had told her to try that, and she was a bit hesitant. She stared at her friend, and he just grinned back. Damn that smile, she couldn't fight that.

'Fine,' she said huffing. 'But can we please change scene, this one is grating on my nerves. Johnny shrugged, and started flipping through pages. Pausing momentarily, his eyes flicked across a section. Smirking slightly, he spoke up.

'Page 394 looks good.' Ash flicked through her own booklet, finding the scene. Glancing over it, she raised a brow at the grinning gorilla.

'Ok big guy, you're the boss.' Pulling in a deep breath, she tried to focus. _Be yourself Ash, can't be that hard._ Squaring her shoulders, she began. 'Dennis! Don't sneak up on me. Christ, you gave me a shock…' Johnny joined in.

'Sorry bout that, Toni, didn't mean ta scare ya.' The gorilla's accent worked perfectly with his characters speech pattern, making the transition look seamless. Ash couldn't help but feel jealous. Trying to relax, she continued.

'Don't worry about it…..' she trailed off. The almost wispy voice still felt wrong in her mouth. Raising a paw to keep Johnny quite, she sat there. How would _she_ react in that situation? Sass was her original thought. Ash gazed up into curious brown eyes, thinking about what she would say if Johnny had just scared her, then apologised with that grin. She could practically feel her muscles weaken. Yet she would never show it. So she took that feeling, and tried again.

'Don't worry bout it, I'm harder to scare than that.' An eye roll joined in her sentence, voice containing a lot more of her usual attitude. Her ears perked expectantly as she waited for Johnny's line. But in never came. Glancing up, Ash immediately felt warmth spread across her face. That bright beam, canines and all, shone her way. Her stomach twisted at the slight of those gleaming teeth, and she wanted nothing more in that moment, than to kiss those grey lips.

Luckily the owner of said lips interrupted her thought.

'Told yer, you'd do it, didn't I?' that teasing British voice didn't help her thought train. But she managed to shake her hormones just long enough to smile back.

'Indeed you did, big guy. How could I ever doubt you?' her own voice was light, not giving away the feelings under the surface. It didn't help when he leant closer, eyes sparkling. Subconsciously Ash held her breath.

'I don't know Ash. Don't ya trust me?' his voice had lowered, basically a whisper. The porcupine held back a shudder as the noise rumbled through her.

'You tell me.' Her voice was almost breathy, eyelids dropping so she could gaze through her lashes. She watched lazily as his ears took on a pink tinge that slowly crept up his furless cheeks. Brown eye's widened, glancing down to her mouth, as he swallowed heavily. Ash practically jumped out of her skin when he suddenly shot up, off the sofa. A cough later, he began stuttering.

'I, ah… b-better be getting back. It's pretty late, and we've got rehearsal in the morning. Wel-well done on the lines, knew you'd get it. I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?' she nodded quietly as her friend grabbed his shoes and keys. Stumbling slightly in his rush to leave, he paused at the door, glancing back. 'G'night Ash.' And then he was gone.

The porcupine sat until she her the squeal of his tyres fade into the distance. When the sound had gone, she flopped back with a sigh, body feeling like it had been lit on fire. Then she shot up. _What the hell was she thinking?_ She had just come on to Johnny, her best friend. All he did was smile at her, and she was ready to jump him bones. Her supposedly light crush was getting out of control. I mean, who uses sex eyes on a boy who had never even see a porn mag? Poor guy was probably terrified, if the speed at which he ran out was any indication. She didn't even know if the dude had ever kissed anyone.

Ash groaned again, cursing herself. Trust her to put their friendship back on the rocks, just after they had patched it up. Lost in her thought, she didn't notice the time pass by. Only Lance's irritating voice broke her from her trance. Glancing at the clock, she realised how late it was. A few minutes later, she had plugged her headphone in and curled up under her duvet. Sleep stole her within moments.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fluff and Friendships

Ash plodded into the theatre the next morning, unsure if she's see Johnny. He had run out of her flat with such speed, she was sure she had gone too far. Huffing a sigh, she took another mouthful of mocha. Money was short, but she was up so late last night that she thought she'd treat herself to a coffee from Cowsta. She reached the stage, spotting Meena straight away. The elephant was moving a couple of microphones on stage, in front of a podium. Ash strolled up to her.

'Sup, what's this stuff for?' was the porcupine's greeting. She had never been known for her subtleness, finding it a waste of time. Just as Meena went to reply, Buster trotted out from behind the curtain. Waving to get her attention, the koala started speaking.

'Ash! Perfect, you're here. We're moving rehearsals onto the stage to try and really get into the presentation. Johnny explained that you'd perfected your character, well done by the way, and I thought we could really get the show on the road.' His enthusiasm was manic, waving his small arms around his head in emphasis. Ash just stared.

'Uhhhh, ok then.' She turned back to Meena, grinning slightly. The younger girl shrugged her shoulders, as if to say she was just as lost. Their employer was mad at the best of times, let alone when a performance was on. Ash watched her friend glance up and smile at the space behind her. Before the elder could turn to inspect, a deep voice came from behind her.

'Do you need a hand Meena?' Ash nearly shot out of her skin. Johnny had been somehow managed to creep up on her, leaving only about a foot and a half between them. He was lucky not to get a face full of quills. She spun, thumping him on the arm.

'Oii you git, announce your presences before walking behind me,' she grumbled lightly. The gorilla gave her a small smile.

'Sorry Ash, didn't mean to spook ya.' His accent seemed a bit thicker than usual, practically making Ash's fur stand on end. The conversation was also eerily similar to their lines last night. Ash attempted to shake those memories away, just glad her friend was talking to her. She rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to Meena.

'So, what's the plan?'

* * *

This was a going so much better in Johnny's eyes. When practice began, Ash had no trouble slipping into the person she became the previous night – not surprising given it was basically her own personality. She hadn't even mentioned him running out, much to the teen's relief. He wasn't entirely sure if they had been about to kiss, but he had panicked anyway. Too terrified of messing it up, he acted like an idiot instead.

Currently they were reciting various lines, whilst Buster threw out instructions. Johnny felt lost in the constant stream of 'walk to the left', 'shrug more there Johnny, that's it', and 'look deeply at each other, feel the love between the characters'. The last one had him feeling uncomfortably hot around the collar, Ash's icy blue eyes rolling as she attempted to maintain eye contact. The height difference didn't help, even if Buster thought it added volume to the relationship.

Ash had explained to Johnny the basic plot of the original story, and how it had been adapted. Instead of two giraffes in the early twenties, destined to be in arranged marriages with others, it was now the forbidden love of a porcupine and gorilla in the 21st century. Whilst interspecies relationships weren't frowned upon _as_ much nowadays, animals still tended to veer towards those of similar size and characteristics. So pairing such as pigs and sheep, or a bear and a lion. Johnny was seen as quite lucky in that respect. Gorillas had many other animals of their size and musculature. Large cats for one were a popular matching. Or elephants, bears, cows, buffalo, deer, even some large reptiles and birds. But nobody had ever seen such a pairing of a gorilla and a porcupine.

Which put Johnny in a bit of a sticky situation. He had always found his eye drift to smaller animals, finding their stature to be almost adorable. And whilst for any other animal he had glanced with appreciation of their looks, never had he gone any further. Hell, Ash was the first person he hugged that wasn't family. So the play was hitting a little too close to home to be comforting. Rosita's voice bust him away from those thoughts.

'Toni, be realistic. He's not bad looking, but you are worlds apart. He's break your heart in a second, and a porcupine with a _gorilla?_ ' Ash snorted.

'Cath, I am not saying I would date him. Hell no, I'm just saying he ain't bad looking.' Came with an eye roll. Currently, Toni was talking to her friends Cathy (Rosita) and Harriet (Meena) about the various guys at their school. The focus had turned to the character Dennis, meaning Johnny had to stand over to the side and look busy. It was one of the very first scenes in the play, and was coming together nicely. Meena was next to pipe up.

'Yeah, and I heard that Victor Stanley had his eye on you, Toni. Word is that he is going to ask you to half way prom.' The deadpan, bored voice was strange on the youngest, but the elephant pulled it off well. It reminded the gorilla of the cheetah secretary at the prison. 'Toni' had a snappy reply.

'And over my dead body will I be accepting. That dude couldn't tell his tail from his leg.' The look on Ash's face was amusing. To Johnny, it looked like she had tasted something horrid. He almost laughed. Meena started again.

'Come on girl, look at your options…' was slightly tuneful. The scene cut there, as the first song was meant to begin. Buster clapped to catch their attention.

'Excellent! Just add in some props and background characters, and we will be perfect. I shall see you all tomorrow, same time.' Johnny started, was it really the end of the day? He had been drifting for too long. And apparently he still was, as the others were all packing up, ready to leave. He shoved his script in his pocket, jogging after Ash and Meena. He caught the tail end of their conversation.

'…. Got a birthday party this weekend, and homework. Sorry Ash, I really wish I could,' the younger girl apologised. Ash grinned at her.

'No, it's chill. Just thought I'd offer.'

'What you guys talking bout?' Johnny interjected. Both girls shrugged.

'Just trying to meet up over the weekend. Mooching around the flats a bit boring now.' Ash said casually. Johnny tilted his head.

'I'm free Sunday if you want to meet up.' It was an offer of friendship, he told himself. Nothing to do with spending more one on one time with the beautiful porcupine. Or at least that's what he told himself. Meena giggled suddenly, giving Ash a look. The smaller glared at the girl, before turning back to himself.

'Sure big guy, sounds like a plan. I'll text you later, and we came decide what to do.' Johnny beamed, not even giving Meena's reaction a second thought.

* * *

He would never admit that he's spent all evening checking his phone until Ash text. He was so nervous about missing a message, when a ping did ring out, he jumped. Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it with trembling fingers.

 _*heyy, wat you thinking for sunday?*_ he began typing frantically.

 ***hello. Not sure really***

 _*skill big guy. Wanna catch a movie*_

 ***I did say I had nothing planned :P. Sure, but its your pick.***

 _*the new goatbusters?*_

 ***never seen the original, but sure :)***

 _*I swear you haven't lived, we are so having a group movie night with the classics*_

 ***whatever you say Ash***

 _*wise move, agreeing. Or youd be dragged kicking and screaming*_

 ***I definitely believe that***

 _*good*_ before he could type anything, another ping came through.

 _*Right, so see ya tomorrow?*_

 ***will do. G'night Ash and sweet dreams***

 _*you even text like a brit. Night Johnny*_

The last words glowing on his screen made him smile. He spent the rest of the evening re-reading all of their messages, wondering if he was just crazy, or if there was an actual connection between them. He felt so comfortable around the porcupine, even if he did spend the whole time blushing. He had never been so close to someone, had such a friendship. And whilst he adored ever second of what they had, he could only wish for more. To be able to hold that small paw, cuddle into soft fur at night, kiss those soft black lips…

 _Snap out of it Johnny._ The teen shook himself before his thoughts could go any further. He shouldn't be thinking about his friend in such ways, no matter how beautiful she is. He was raised better than that. Which seemed strange, due to his background, yet to him, it wasn't. Johnny had always been taught to respect women, his father clearly stating,

 _'We act like men rule the world, but every single man out there has one weakness. Tha' one special lady that he'd do anything fer. Yer mum was mine, and one day, yer'll find yours.'_ At the time, Johnny had been young, and just thought girls were icky. Now, he couldn't agree more. Ash was becoming his everything. His world rotated around the porcupine, as did his mind. And that night, so did his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10 - How Much is Acting?

It was a few weeks later they ran into problems. The morning started out fine, just like the others had. There was no warning of what was to come later that day, and Ash had a feeling Buster planned it like that. They had completed the first act, and she was smack bang in the middle of a scene in the second. It was a big fight between the three friends, and involved a lot of bitching.

'….so don't act like you two aren't going at it, Toni, we can all tell.' Meena's voice was sharp and hard, and it almost frightened the porcupine. She was so good at her character, it was ridiculous. Ash had her reply at the ready.

'I've told you a hundred times Harri, he is just a friend! And I ain't acting, unlike you, who has been holding up that bitchy front for _years_.' Rosita stood between them, looking nervous. She spoke up.

'Girls, come on now, no need to fight. Harri is just looking out for you Toni, neither of us want you to get hurt.' The voice was gentle, just like the pig who spoke. **Toni** snorted.

'Looking out for me? Bull. He is my friend, that is it. He isn't gunna hurt me in anyway, the dude is a giant softy!' pale blue eyes narrowed, arms crossing.

'And hell do you know that? You've known him for like a week! And I bet his tongue has been down your throat for half of it.' Ash shook at that. She almost broke character, feeling too much like she was back in high school. It was like getting together with Lance all over again. Giving herself a shake, the porcupine glanced back down at the script in her hand.

'I have told you, it ain't like that. And I know because he ain't trying to hide his actual personality like you two!' the others spluttered right on que, eyes going wide.

'And what the hell does that mean?' was **Harriet's** spat reply.

'Wh-what?' Innocent green eyes shone from **Cathy's** face.

'You know exactly what I mean. Cath, you act like your all bloody innocent and a good girl, keeping her friends out of trouble, but I know for a fact you went to that college party last week and got hammered.' **Cathy** looked terrified, yet **Toni** continued. 'And you, Harriet,' Meena attempted to her angry hiss. It wasn't half as intimidating as it should have been. 'You act like you're this cold heartless bitch, when we both know you are still that scared little girl who could dance and sing her heart out. Just because you went and got your heart broken doesn't mean that she is gone.'

Meena had perfected the glare. Ash felt chills run down her spine as the pale blue gaze locked onto her.

'Don't you ever say that again. That is not my name, and that is not who I am.' Was **Harriet's** growl. Ash perked her ears waiting for the shout from Buster, but it never came. That was the first sign they were carrying on. Ash glanced down again, line's filling her head.

'Fine, but when you decide to stop living in the clouds, don't come crying to me.' **Toni** stormed away, meaning Ash had to stomp to the other side of the stage. Rosita and Meena disappeared, and Johnny appeared. She almost smiled, but decided to keep up the fake scowl. A call floated over to her.

'You ok?' **Dennis** looked concerned. She turned.

'Fine.' Was the short reply.

'Wanna go somewhere?' **Toni** looked up, tilting her head.

'Sure.' They walked off the stage. Buster called from his seat up front.

'Continue on to the next scene, I want to see the dynamic!' Ash rolled her eyes as she and the gorilla plodded back to centre stage. The sat on the bench that was currently being a picnic table.

'So, what's up?' the scene continued.

'Nothing, just had a disagreement. My so called friends don't like us hanging out.'

'How come?' The look of innocence from her friend nearly made Ash squeal. It was so damn _cute._ The teen was doing fabulously, even if he did have to keep checking his lines. The again, so did she.

'Apparently we are shagging wildly, and it's all going to be disastrous, and I'll get a broken heart. They don't even know you! You're the sweetest person I know, no matter how easily you could break a guy's neck.' **Dennis** blushed. Ash still had no idea how Johnny managed to do that.

'You know though. That's the important bit.' The soft voice was as soothing as ever.

'I know Den, but it's not fair to you. You're so nice, and no one gives you a chance, and I wanna change that.' A small paw connected with grey cheek as directed. They were getting closer. Ash read a few line's ahead, eyes widening. _Shit_ , she wondered if Johnny knew. Their kiss was coming.

'You don't have to. I'm happier than I've ever been with you….' It was still **Dennis** talking yet Ash wanted to take those words to heart. She gazed at him. Closer still they moved.

'Dennis… I don't know what to say….' Paw crept into his dark fluffy hair. Bright brown shined down upon her.

'Then d…..' Johnny froze, breaking character. He had just spotted their instruction. Eyes wide, he paled. Ash could feel his breath speed up, and he pulled back slightly. The look on his face was not good. So the porcupine decided to save him. Pulling away, she turned to look at moon.

The koala just gestured for them to continue, but Ash wasn't going to listen.

'Isn't it lunch time yet. We've been at this for hours, and I'm starving.' The smaller man made a face, then glanced at his watch.

'I suppose so… alright, but straight back to it afterwards.' He clapped and walked off. Ash heaved a sigh and turned to face Johnny. Only to find empty space. He had done a runner. _Oh, hell no._

* * *

Ash spent quite a while hunting for her tall friend. For a guy so large, he hid well. Wandering through the foyer, she glanced around. The only place to hide here was the ticket booth…. _He wouldn't, would he?_ Ash peered over the counter. She was a bit short, but could about see a black tuft sticking up. _Gotcha._ She padded quietly to the door, pushing it open silently.

Johnny was curled beneath the counter, staring into space. He hadn't seen her, so she took a moment to observe. Even cramped into a tiny space, the gorilla was handsome as hell. Grey skin and black fur merged seamlessly, cute round ears slicking out slightly. Soft chocolate eyes looked conflicted. So Ash decided to stop it.

'Johnny, talk to me.' It was as soft as her voice would go, as her paw landed softy on his leather covered shoulder. Johnny jolted slightly, before gazing at her.

'Bout… bout what?' Ash cocked a hip. The innocent route wasn't working on her.

'About the kiss we are about to be forced to do. You looked terrified. Am I that hideous?' it was a soft joke in attempt to make him smile, but the teen looked horrified.

'Ash, no! No, no, no. it's nuthin' like tha'. I'm just worried cause I don't wanna mess it up.' Accent was thick with panic, large hands flapping slightly. Ash could've blushed. But she still had a question.

'Mess it up? How?' the gorilla didn't answer. Ducking his head, canines digging into that soft lower lip (her stomach reeled), he seemed eager to look anywhere but her. But why?

Then it hit her, like a runaway freight train. He had _never_ kissed anyone…. _How?_ The teen should have girls lining up to kiss him. A wave of sympathy rolled her. Poor guy, no wonder he was worried. No one wants their first kiss to be seen, let alone be on a brightly lit stage. Her head tilted as she tried to catch his eye.

'Johnny…' but chocolate eyes stayed locked onto his shoes. Ash sighed, before walking in front of him. One paw met that grey cheek again, her head ducking so she could look at his face. Locking eyes, she began whispering.

'Johnny, don't worry. It's nothing bad. Hell, it's kinda sweet that you're so worried about it. Not that you should be. But I get not wanting your first kiss to be around people. It's embarrassing and awkward, and will take a couple tries, but with how quick you picked up the piano, you'll have it in no time.'

'But… what about now? We're due out after lunch, and Mister Moon wants us to try it.' he sounded so scared. The porcupine sat back, thinking.

'Well… I could go out and kick up a fuss, tell Moon that he could go shove it, but I'm not sure how that will go down. Either that or….' She flushed. Ah. She did have another plan, but it wasn't the best. And Johnny might not want to.

'Or what?' the gorilla was curious now. Ash huffed a sigh, not quite looking him in the eye.

'We could… try it now? I could give you some help, and that way, it won't be the first…' she trailed off, glancing away. Silence met her for a moment, before a quiet 'really?' reached her ears. She looked back up, finding bright eyes again.

'You'd do that for me?' Johnny looked as nervous as she felt. Yet she still smiled.

'Course big guy. I'm not gunna make you go through that hell.'

'Are you sure?' she rolled her eyes.

'I wouldn't of suggested it if I wasn't.' a small nod was her only reply. The large mammal rubbed his neck, glancing between her and the floor. After a beat, his mouth opened.

'Sooo, how do we go bout this?' Ash almost giggled. Poor guy, looked so lost. Fixing her stance, the porcupine moved closer.

'Shut your eyes.' She ordered. 'And trust your instincts. If you think too much, it won't be any good.' Her companion looked ready to argue, but she stared him down until he complied. Ash grabbed his hands, moving between long legs. One large hand she placed on her lower back, the other she held. Her paw was tiny within his and she could feel his trembles. 'Relax,' was whispered. They were level like this, so Ash didn't have to plan too much. She just leant forward, and connected their lips.

….God, his lips were like satin. Even stiff and unmoving, they were as soft as pillows. Smoothing a paw across his cheek, she attempted to communicate that he should relax. And slowly, but surely, it worked. Eventually, small unsure moves began, making her shiver. This had to be the gentlest kiss she had ever had. Her paw wandered back, through thick warm fur, curling round his ear. His hand tightened minutely on her back, other coming to cup her cheek. The touch was as soft as one would handle a porcelain doll with. She nuzzled against his mouth, opening her own slightly. Johnny followed slowly, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Ash lost track of how long they remained like that, mouths engaged in a slow dance. Eventually she had to pull back to breathe. The sight that greeted her eyes warmed her core. Grey lips were slick with saliva, cheeks flushed pink, and eyes wide. Her wandering paws had messed up his hair, making it look like he had just rolled out of bed. The whimper that escaped her would have been embarrassing if Johnny hadn't pulled her right back in.

Their lips met again, slightly more heated. Ash combed her fingers through his pelt, tickling the skin underneath, making Johnny's mouth falter. He quickly recovered, pulling her into his muscular chest, arm wrapping further around her to grab her hip. She retaliated by tugging on the hairs on the back of his neck. The shudder that followed reverberated through her. The gorilla tasted like mint and chocolate, practically making her drool. Feeling sneaky, she eased out her tongue to swipe across his bottom lip.

Johnny shot back at that, face aflame. Ash stood panting for a moment, gazing at her friend ( _could she still call him that after that intense kiss?_ ) pinned under the counter. Shaking herself slightly, she began speaking.

'Sorry… sorry. I went a bit too far.' Johnny relaxed, rubbing his neck.

'No, it's ok. Just surprised me, I guess. Was-was that ok?' his voice had turned low and husky. Ash swallowed.

'That was… great, really great. You-you're a fast learner. We don't need quite that level in the scene, but I'll lead, yeah?' her voice was still a bit breathy, lungs feeling as if they weren't big enough. Her head was still reeling from that kiss. Johnny's mouth quirked into a smile.

'That's good… I think. Ok, probably for the best if you do, and all…' he trailed off, glancing at her. The air felt heavy, pent up frustration buzzing in their bodies. Ash sighed, forcing herself to turn away.

'Come on then, we'd better do this stupid scene.'


	11. Chapter 11 - Doubts

Johnny obediently followed Ash back into the theatre. Then again, after the kiss they had just had, he would be ready to run into traffic at her request. Who knew kissing could feel so good? Black lips had been so smooth against his own, tasting like something that screamed Ash in his mind. It had only been the touch of her tongue that broke him out of his thoughts, feeling as if he was taking advantage of her offer to aid him.

Reaching the stage, Meena gazed at them from the group, curiosity welling in pale blue eyes.

'You two ok?' was the called question. Ash made is so Johnny didn't have to think of a reply.

'Yeah, just sharing some acting advice.' The teen nearly blushed at the porcupine's statement, but luckily no one seemed to notice his awkwardness. Buster was already calling them onto the stage.

'Right you two, start from a couple of lines before the kiss. And make sure you can feel the connection. We want to see sparks!' Johnny stared at the small bear with uncertainty. Did he really want them to do this whilst everyone was watching? Even Eddie was there! The expectant eyes focused on himself and Ash said everything. _Christ._ He stumbled a bit, eventually reaching the bench, and swinging to face the smaller. Scripts to hand, they began again.

'I know Den, but it's not fair to you. You're so nice, and no one gives you a chance, and I wanna change that.' Ash repeated as **Toni**. Her eyes were locked to his.

'You don't have to. I'm happier than I've ever been with you….' Johnny was attempting to be **Dennis** yet he couldn't help but know the words were true.

'Dennis… I don't know what to say….' Paw once again crept into his dark hair. He tried so hard not to drown in icy blue.

'Then don't say anything.' The line finished this time. The gorilla's hand crept up against his will, brushing back the quills in front of her ear. Ash/ **Toni** sighed, resting her forehead upon his. His eyes slid shut as her face tilted, connecting their lips once more.

Despite the others watching, Johnny practically melted. It was more innocent that their earlier kiss, the smallest mouth movements still sending sparks down his spine. His free hand drifted down from her face to her tiny waist, spanning her side. Ash guided the kiss, keeping it gentle and slow. After what felt like an eternity – in reality, only a few seconds – the porcupine pulled back. He nearly followed her, before remembering the situation they were in.

The panted gently, gazing still into each other's eyes. Before simultaneously jumping at the round of applause that greeted them. The others were clapping, Buster practically beaming. Not even noticing the two's flushed appearance, the koala starting chattering.

'Perfect, perfect, perfect! The connection, it was brilliant! If you guys can recreate that in the performance, we will have a fantastic show! It was like you were really in love…' Moon continued rambling, leaving him and ash to exchange a look, before exiting the stage.

The rest of practice was normal as ever. Johnny struggled to look at Ash without feeling too warm, but eventually they were released for the day. He still felt slightly dazed from their kisses, and that sensation stayed put all evening, and into the next day. Which wasn't a problem, until he was sat before his father the next morning.

The larger male had been explaining about a recent fight that he and his brothers had broken up when Johnny got distracted. A porcupine on the other side of the room had caught his eye, and then all he could think about was Ash. How her sass could catch anyone off guard, that tinkling laugh that tugged at his heart strings, icy blue eyes that held a fire of determination. And the way she smiled at him… that smile could make him fall to his knees.

'Johnny, yer in there?' gruff voice and a large hand broke him from his thoughts. His father was staring at him, eyebrow raised. Johnny almost flushed.

'Sorry dad, what were you sayin'?' the elder frowned.

'Never mind tha'. What's got yer away with the fairies?' Johnny shuffled. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

'Nothing… just got distracted, I suppose.' The grunt that reached his ears told him how diversion that went. Oscar leant towards his son, brow furrowed in concentration.

'Bull. Yer look like sumthin's caught yer mind…. Or someone…' Johnny blushed. 'Ha, it is, ain't it? Yer thinkin' bout some gurl! Who is it, do I know them?' Gruff voice had turned teasing and light, making his son go even redder.

 _Christ_ , Johnny didn't know what to say. He couldn't admit it was Ash on his mind, the idea was frankly ridiculous. For one, she was his friend, and for second, no porcupine's going to want a gorilla, let alone one with as little experience as him. But he couldn't lie about the person to his dad, the man would see right through him. So he was stuck stuttering excuses instead.

'It-it ain't a girl! I j-just got distracted, is all. You know, the p-play and all, keeping me busy. Don't get chance to relax much.' His father leant back, arms crossing.

'Alright, alright, yer don't haf ta tell me. Just curious is all. Don't get yer knickers in a twist.' Johnny couldn't help but sigh in relief. The topic was diverted, and Oscar didn't bring it up again for the rest of the visit. Johnny knew the larger meant well, but it was just one of those thing he would have to get over on his own. He could never be with Ash, and that was ok. He would just enjoy their friendship.

* * *

Ash lay sprawled upon her sofa, feeling conflicted. She had just hung up the phone from her bi-yearly 'talk' with her mother. It was an agreement between the two that they would talk, if only just to make sure the other was still alive. The conversations were usually short, and full of arguments, and this one had been no different. The elder was happy that Ash had broken up with Lance, but was still trying to convince her to give up singing.

'You haven't gotten anywhere, and it's about time you gave up on that silly dream and got a _real_ job. Get your head out of the clouds, Ashlynn, and be a part of society.' Were the exact words. Ash had hissed at her name, snapping back.

'That is not my name, and I do have a real job. We are currently waiting to put on a play.' The snort that came down the line make her spikes flare.

'Ashlynn is what I named you, so that is your name. And you, in a play? Because that will go so well. You are an awful actor, and you know it.' The pompousness in the voice was almost unbearable.

'Well I'm obviously half decent as I have one of the lead roles. And I take it I won't be inviting you then.' The sarcasm was almost palpable. Another laugh came.

'Ha, as if I want to watch you crash and fail. No, it is much easier for me to just sit back and wait for you to come home crying.' Ash grit her teeth, practically fuming.

'Over my dead body, I will,' was spat back before the younger hung up, tossing her phone away. The porcupine had screamed into a cushion before relaxing back into her current position. Conversations with her mother were always emotionally exhausting. She knew Judi Breen meant well for her daughter, but her methods left a lot to be desired. Every time Ash felt personally attacked, leaving their relationship cold.

Her mother never had approved of music as a career. She, herself, was a high end divorce lawyer, who had married a hard working accountant. It had been Ash's father, Arlo Breen, who had introduced the young girl to music. She had distinct memories of the man playing her lullabies on his guitar to help her sleep. He had encouraged her singing, teaching her to play the instrument he had mastered.

It had only been after his death that her mother decided the idea of Ash becoming a singer was ludacris. It hadn't be long after that the younger had met Lance, and decided running away to live her dream was the best option. Yet, Judi still tried to convince her daughter to return. And it had only been downhill from there. Ash couldn't help but feel jealous of how close Johnny and his dad now were.

 _Johnny_ …. The girl sighed, immediately getting lost in the memory of their kisses. Never had such an innocent act made her feel so alive before. Ok, at first it was tentative, and she was doing all the work, but the teen caught on quickly. And _damn_ was he good. It wasn't only his mouth that made her tremble. Thick pelt had been soft on her paws, large hands cradling her like a glass doll. She had felt so safe in his arms, flush against that strong chest.

Ash only wished she hadn't scared him but pushing too far, or could have pulled him straight back to her. But she knew it was all just a fantasy. The kiss had been a lesson and the next an act. Day dreaming about Johnny was pointless. He was so sweet and kind, he didn't need her spikiness and emotional baggage. Poor guy had enough on his plate. She would just have to enjoy his friendship.

Ash moped a while longer about her crush, before familiar banging interrupted her. Lance was back, _again._ The male had disappeared for a few weeks, before returning with renewed vigour to get her to open the door. The scratches in the wood were worsening, and Ash was losing sleep again, as she feared the door might finally give. Sighing, she settled into the couch, phone back in hand, ready to wait until the male stumbled off.

The banging continued for hours. The door creaked, the noise of quills on wood making her toes curl unpleasantly. She could tell when Lance started to throw himself at the door, as the wood began to move. Ash panicked. She unlocked her phone, fully intent upon calling the police, only to find Johnny's contact below her hovering finger. She gazed at it, considering calling her friend. She wasn't sure how long she sat, debating hitting call. Yet in the end, her phone was locked again. Johnny didn't need her problems.

It was three in the morning when her neighbour finally chased Lance off. The ram had knocked on her door afterwards, calling out in concern. It was out of sheer gratefulness that Ash had opened the door to thank the man, and apologise for the noise. The elderly animal just seemed concerned, offering his assistance, before heading back to bed. The porcupine attempted to do the same, yet found herself wide awake. The morning was going to be rough.


	12. Chapter 12 - Midnight Run

Ash's thoughts rang true for not just the next morning, but several after. Every night for the next week Lance came, her door creaking ominously each time. The scratches in the wood were severally worse, making the already exhausted porcupine even more worried. If her friends saw, they'd throw a fit. And everyone was so busy with the play, she didn't want to be another problem. Especially as in her tired state she kept screwing up, and forgetting her lines.

She had shrugged off the concern that reached her, saying it was family problems. Which was sort of true, as she was still furious at her mother. The excuse worked well, stopping the questions. Johnny and Meena still shot her worried looks, but she just brushed them off. The play aided her, by keeping them distracted, though. Which was fine by her. But the whole ploy couldn't last forever, and on Sunday night, everything went wrong.

Rain pounded against the window as the storm raged overhead. Ash would usually sleep all that better in a storm, finding them oddly soothing. Yet tonight, she was still awake, gazing wide eyed at her front door. The room was dark for the most part, flashes of lightening occurring occasionally. Not even the thunder could bloke out the noises of Lance hitting the wood. At each thump, the door shifted, creaking under the attack.

Ash glanced to her room, thinking about her phone on charge. It wasn't even an option now, she had to ring the police. Yet just as she got up, the door caved, slamming open. For a second, both porcupines stood, staring at each other. Another flash of lightening illuminated the male's face, and he shot towards her. Ash dived for her room, only to have her arm grabbed. The grip was almost bruising, nails digging into her flesh.

'Come here you stupid bitch,' was growled in her direction, as she was dragged away from her bedroom door. The smaller of the two struggled, whimpering slightly as his grip doubled. _God, what was he going to do with her?_ Ash was panicking. She couldn't make it to her room, he'd catch her easily, and she'd be trapped. The front door, hanging sadly off its hinges caught her eye. It was her only escape.

Turning slightly, the female caught the male's eye. There was a dangerous glint in those green eyes that had once caught her heart. He opened his mouth, and Ash went for it. Quills jabbed Lance straight in the face, the pain causing him to let go. On his yell, Ash shot for the door, running as fast as she could. Even when she made it out of the building, she kept going, not daring to look behind her. She could hear him yelling after her, but the voice sounded distance, drowned out by the rain and her thundering heart.

She kept running for ages, not knowing exactly where she was heading. Harsh concrete scrapped the bottoms of her feet, cold rain soaking through her pyjamas. Her lungs felt like fire, tears stinging her eyes, yet she couldn't stop. It wasn't until she saw a familiar sign, did she even slow. _Johnny…._ She shot for the large grey garage door, grabbing the handle. Her whole strength only lifted the door about half a foot, but it was enough for her to crawl under. Sliding it shut behind her, Ash stood shaking.

The noise of hurried footsteps behind the metal shook the porcupine back into action. She could hear Lance calling her name as she rocketed up the stairs, into the flat above. She didn't even think as she approached Johnny's door, throwing it open. The gorilla shot up, confusion written all over his face. In any other situation, Ash would've paused to admire the bare chest presented to her, but she was too scared. The smaller was already trying to scramble up onto the bed when Johnny realised it was her.

'Ash, wha-' came forth, covers being yanked up to his chin in attempt to hide his lack of shirt. Ash didn't even bother to point out his unneeded shyness, as she finally made it on the mattress, not hesitating to throw her arms around his neck. Her face burrowed into his neck, tears dampening dark fur. She was shaking like a leaf, only starting to relax when large arms circled her, pressing her forward.

'Ash, what's going on? Are you ok?' the words were soft, accent still thick with sleep. The elder didn't reply, her sobs preventing any words from coming forth. They sat there for a long time, large hand occasionally brushing back her quills. Eventually the tears calmed, her body collapsing into that strong chest with exhaustion. Johnny then gently placed her next to him, getting up to grab a t-shirt.

* * *

Not a word was said between the two when he carried Ash into the bathroom, setting her on the counter. Great brown eyes gazed at her with worry, before turning to grab a towel. The porcupine let her own eyes slide shut as it was wiped softly across her face, soaking the excess water from her fur. The silence was almost deafening as the gorilla repeated the action, making his way down her arms and clothes. It was only broken when he reached her feet.

'Shit.' Was his only response, before rising to rummage in the cupboard above her. Ash took a moment to glance down, spotting the blood dripping from the paws. _No wonder they hurt…_ she had obviously cut them up badly whilst running. Johnny pulled her from her thoughts, kneeling back down, first aid kit in hand. He produced a bottle and a flannel from it, glancing up.

'I'm sorry, this is going to sting, but yer need sorting.' Ash just nodded. At first, it wasn't bad, but then the disinfectant began to burn. The porcupine grit her teeth, spines flaring. An apologetic look was shot at her as he kept cleaning her feet of blood and grit. The grip on her ankle was careful, as if she was made of glass. Soon the cleaning was finished, and the gorilla was wrapping her feet in thick bandages.

'None of the cuts look bad enough for stitches, but yer should keep an eye. It might also hurt to walk for a bit.' The voice was soft and calm as he finished wrapping her feet, cleaning away the wrappers and blood soaked flannel. 'Stay there,' was all he said before disappearing back out of the room. Ash gazed at the door until her returned, familiar green fabric in hand. A pink flush had crept across grey cheeks, chocolate irises seeming unsure.

'This is all I've got that might fit in any way… it's clean, I promise. It's just your jamas are soaked, and you'll get a chill.' Ash grasp the offered jumper, pulling it towards her. It was soft, and smelt just like the teen stood nervously in front of her.

'I'll… just give yer a minute,' floated towards her. The door shut with a click, and she started to shrug out of her sodden clothes. Sliding the jumper over her head, careful not to catch her spines, a small smile graced tired cheeks. It was warm and familiar, much like Johnny himself, and hung like an oversized dress on her small frame. Sleeves dangled a good few inches over her paws, shoulder peeking out of the neck line. She burrowed further into it, allowing the warmth to spread through her.

Eventually Johnny returned, pausing as he looked at her. He had a strange look in his eyes, one Ash could quite place. He took her wet clothes away, leaving her to her thoughts. She was soon distracted by the teen lifting her back up, carrying her bridal style back to his room. She was placed on the bed, covers pulled up to her chin. He sat next to her, smoothing back her quills again, voice breaking the silence.

'Ash, what happened?' the porcupine shut her eyes, listening to the storm outside. She knew her friend needed an explanation, but the words seemed stuck in her throat. All that managed to emerge was a chocked out,

'Lance.' The large form next to her stiffened. She could see sharp canines glinting in the dim light, a dull growl echoing from his chest. The action stopped as fast as it had appeared, concern overtaking.

'Ash…' the gorilla seemed lost for words. A small paw on his large forearm pulled his attention back to her, her mouth opening.

'Not tonight.' She knew it couldn't be put off forever, but right now, sleep was her priority. Johnny nodded stiffly, knowing the information would come. He stood to leave, and Ash panicked. Grabbing his fingers, she almost shouted.

'Stay.' Conflicted eyes gazed down at her. The porcupine wasn't surprised, Johnny most likely thought it would be inappropriate, but she was terrified to be alone. Before he could say anything she spoke again. 'Please.' The single word did the trick, large shoulders slumping in defeat.

He moved to the wardrobe, pulling out a spare blanket and pillow, before making himself comfortable on the floor next to her. Ash scooted to the edge so she could see her friend. Brown met blue, half smiles gracing their faces. She spoke.

'I've never heard you swear before.' The words scratched at her throat. A soft laugh floated up to her.

'Nah, I don't generally. But I think that this time can be forgiven.' Sad chocolate eyes met tired blue. She knew Johnny felt bad that she was hurt, but nothing could be done. She just smiled gratefully, sinking into the soft pillows. It wasn't long before exhaustion took over, storm singing them to sleep.

* * *

Johnny was woken by the noise of something hitting the door downstairs. He shot up, back cracking painfully from the night on the floor. Ash was also sat up, cover clutched to her chest, eyes wide an afraid. The whimper that escaped the smaller animal made Johnny want to just scoop her up and never let go. She looked tiny in his bed, still swamped in his jumper. He had nearly cracked when he first saw her wearing it. She looked perfect, and even better, like she was his.

Another round of banging burst him from his thoughts. Ash curled further into herself as he stood. He knew he had to answer, and there was a chance it could be Lance. Johnny was defiantly not missing a chance to teach that wanker a lesson. He gestured for Ash to stay where she was, closing his door firmly behind him. Bare feet echo quietly between the thudding at the door, large body tensing. Large hands balled into fists as he reached the door, going for the handle.


	13. Chapter 13 - Tea Talks

The door swung open, letting the post storm sunlight to shine through. The brightness blinded Johnny momentarily only allowing him to see several darker figures come towards him.

'Johnny!' the yell made his ears throb, multiple arms wrapping wound his waist. He almost fell at the force, finally recognising his friends. Meena, Rosita, Gunter, Mike and Buster stood in the door, each of them talking frantically, over lapping the other's words.

'Where have you been, we….'

'Her door was smashed in…'

'The police have no idea what's happening!'

'Have you seen her?' Johnny shook his head, trying to understand what was going on. He eventually managed to extract himself from Rosita and Meena, gazing down at the group.

'What is going on?' Meena got there first.

'Ash is missing! When you two didn't show up, we tried calling and neither of you guys picked up. So we went to Ash's flat, there was police everywhere, and the door was broken down, no Ash in sight. Her phone and keys were still there, and we have no clue where she is.' The elephant seemed on the verge of a full out panic attack. Her words were mashed together in her rush, and Johnny could only sympathise. He would be the exact same in her position. The others were nodding, looking equally worried. Even Mike seemed concerned. Johnny knew he had to explain.

'It's ok, it's ok, she's here. She's safe and sound upstairs.' The gorilla was nearly sent flying as Meena and Rosita shot past him, calling for the porcupine. He spared a glance with the three men, before racing after them.

At the top of the stairs, the women were gazing around frantically. It was only the opening of his door that focused their attention, Ash's small face peering round. The two larger mammals raced forwards, scooping the porcupine up between them, crying out with their relief. Johnny stood back as they hugged, head tilted. The chorus of,

'We were so scared!' eventually came to an end, the women placing Ash back on her feet. They stepped back, gaze focused on the smaller mammal.

'What happened?' Rosita exclaimed. Ash rubbed a paw across her face, glancing at Johnny.

'How about we sit down?' was all that was offered. Johnny immediately gestured the men behind him towards the sitting area, going to grab a couple extra chairs from the kitchen. The women settled on the sofa, gazing back over at Ash. The porcupine was shuffling slowly towards them, looking a bit pained. Johnny could've smacked himself, remembering her feet were still cut up, and his shirt was pooled around her ankles.

Deciding to help the poor girl, he wandered over, offering her his hands. Blue eyes glanced up, sigh escaping from dark lips. She nodded gently, and Johnny scooped her up, carrying her to the sofa. After placing her on the middle seat, he retreated into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, purposely ignoring the stares. Pulling cups out of the cupboard, he watched the others out of the corner of his eye.

'Spikes, there are a lot of questions that need answer, but first things first, why are you wearing the big guys clothes?' there was no amusement in the mouse's voice, just curiosity. Johnny flushed, ducking his head over the mugs. Ash just huffed.

'The only way you are going to know, is if you get the whole story.' Rosita leaned towards the girl.

'Which is?' the tone left no room for discussion. Ash sighed again, settling back.

'I'm not getting out of this, am I?' A shake of the head was her answer. 'Alright... Well basically, Lance broke in last night. I tried to get my phone, but he grabbed me, so I quilled him and did a runner. Ran across here, woke Johnny, who dried and bandaged me up and gave me a place to sleep.' Johnny almost snorted. That was the extremely short version. Buster piped up, voice heavy with concern.

'What do you mean bandaged you? Did Lance hurt you?' Ash shook her head, lifting the bottom of the jumper to reveal her wrapped feet.

'Not a wise idea to run across town without shoes…' was her mumbled response. Johnny grit his teeth. Even if he had patched her up last night, it still hurt to see her injured. Rosita looked ready to cry, and Meena hugged the smaller girl again. The porcupine shrugged them off, with a casual, 'no worries, just a few grazes.' The teen did snort then, earning a glare from Ash. He had returned to the main room, bringing several mugs of tea (no one in his family drank coffee). He handed them out before retrieving his own and Ash's, going to hand her the mug.

He only then realised her hands were still buried in the sleeves of his jumper. Adorable as it was, she obviously couldn't hold anything properly. He set the mugs down, kneeling in front of the smaller. As carefully as he could, he pulled small arms towards him, before rolling back the overlong sleeves, turning them several times to expose small paws. As his large hands worked, he muttered,

'Not a wise idea to go running out in a storm in your jamas either.' When he finished both sides, the porcupine squeezed his fingers in thanks, before allowing him to pass her the warm mug. Several eyes were lock on the two, question filled. Johnny stood, grabbing his own tea, and moving to lean against the wall. Gunter spoke next.

'Dat explains the clothing choice.' It was a teasing remark, making them all chuckle. Soon silence filled the room, each animal lost in their own thoughts. Yet Johnny still had one more question.

'How did you guys find this place?' Buster was the one who answered.

'It was on your contract, for emergency use. I figured this counted as an emergency with you two missing, and Ash's door broken in.' Meena joined in.

'It really was the last place we could think to look. And as Ash didn't have her phone, and you weren't picking up…' Johnny frowned at that. Why hadn't he heard his phone? He padded to his room, giving it a quick search. The device was missing. Tilting his head, he remembered. Ducking into the bathroom, the mobile was sat on the edge of the sink, left with the first aid kit. He picked it up, reading the multiple missed calls.

Shuffling back into the main room, he wave it in the air, grinning slightly.

'Sorry guys, must have left it in there and forgotten about it. Is it really midday?' Ash started at that, shooting him a confused look.

'Ja, why do you zink we were so worried?' Johnny could help but feel guilty at the pig's statement. They had obviously overslept. The gorilla rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling his feet slightly.

'What time were we awake last night? I didn't take time to look at a clock.' Ash seemed confused, and a bit bashful. Johnny squinted slightly, trying to remember.

'I think it was half three-ish when I put your clothes up to dry.' The porcupine slumped back, seeming a bit distressed. He just wanted to cuddle her until the expression left.

'Sorry big guy, I had no idea I woke you so late. Only to kick you out of your bed…' Johnny just grinned at her.

'Hey, no worry. I wasn't gunna throw yer out, was I? If anything, I'm glad you came here. Better than being near that wanker.' At the curse (British as it was), Mike and Gunter burst out laughing, Buster and Meena stared wide eyed, and Rosita let out a shocked,

' _Johnny_!' He flushed, ducking his head. _Oops._ He had forgotten he wasn't speaking in his own head. Ash was giggling madly, whole body shaking with her mirth. Johnny leant over the back of the sofa, poking her in the side.

'Oi, shush you. Your language is way worse than mine.' Small paws batted his hand away.

'Yeah, but it's twice as funny when you do it,' was her cheeky reply. Mike decided to join in the teasing.

'I have to agree with her there, big guy. It's just too amusing hearing you say that.' Rosita cut in.

'That's enough you lot, we shouldn't be encouraging this.' Three heads bowed and nodded at the stern tone, but Johnny could still see the mirth in those icy blue eyes. Rosita continued. 'Ash Hun, you really need to nip down to the police station. They were at your flat this morning, apparently one of your neighbours called.' Ash groaned, tilting her head back.

'Great, just what I wanted.' The porcupine had her eyes shut, meaning Johnny, still leaning on the back of the sofa, could examine her face. She looked exhausted, fur mushed, quills askew. Even those lovely black lips were pulled down at the corners in a frown. His heart went out to her ( _then again, when didn't it?_ ).

'Hey,' he said softly. 'If you want, I'll drive you back to your place, we can chat to whoever's there, and get you some clothes, and go from there? It doesn't guarantee you won't have ta go to the station, but there's a chance.' Her eyes opened, allowing blue to lock with brown. They gazed at each other for a moment, before she smiled.

'That be great big guy. Thank you.' He beamed back, teeth and all ( _did she realise her eyes widened every time he did that? Was his smile that scary?_ ), before collecting everyone empty mugs. They clinked as the teen put them in the sink, to be forgotten about until a later time. Grabbing Ash's now dry clothes, he returned to Buster talking.

'…so no practice for today. I think we've all had enough excitement.' Relief flowed through the teen's body. Practice, on top of everything that had happened, would have been a killer. He threw the porcupine her clothes, before turning back to the others. But, he hadn't even uttered a word when Ash spoke up.

'Umm, Johnny… as much as I appreciate my pjs back, I can't really walk at the minute. Not to mention your sweater is comfy as hell.' Turning back to the smaller, he started into blue, practically smacking himself.

'Sorry Ash, forgot. I'll give you a hand. And you are giving it back, it's my favourite jumper,' he teased. A mischievous twinkle glowed back.

'But surely I'm your favourite person. And our favourites belong together.' She replied, snuggling down into green folds. The gorilla tapped thoughtfully on his chin, pretending to consider.

'I don't know… I've got a pretty big soft spot for Meena and Rosita. Both of whom insult me less that you do.' His voice was light and joking, finding the familiar banter easy. Ash put on an affronted look.

'Honestly, I thought our friendship meant more than a few friendly jabs.' Her wink sent his heart into palpitations, ears burning slightly. But before he could answer, Mike cut in.

'Would you two stop flirting, it's sickening to watch.' The harsh nudge from Gunter came too late, as Johnny felt his face set alight, he had forgotten the others. Ash, meanwhile, had narrowed her eyes, spines flaring.

'Butt out pip squeak, or I'll feed you to the bears. We ain't flirting, just having a laugh.' The threat made the mouse puff up angrily. But before he could speak, Johnny cut in.

'Common Ash, I'll help yer to my room,' he mumbled, offering large palms to the girl. She shot him a look, before grasping said hands to lift herself up. Just like the night before, he scoped the smaller up bridal style, carrying her to his bedroom. Depositing her lightly on the bed, he went to turn away. A small paw grabbed his elbow, preventing him.

'Johnny…' the whisper made him turn. The porcupine looked so sad, it broke his heart. She continued. 'Hey, ignore what he said. We're best friends, yeah? Nothing wrong with us joking around. I don't want you to feel you have to hide from me, ok?' The teen gazed down, scanning worried blue eyes. He bit his lip subconsciously. But that was the problem. He did have to hide. Hide how he truly felt about the female, not let her see his less that platonic intentions, his adoration for her. But those big eyes held so much concern, wondering if he was upset with her ( _how could he ever be?_ ), he could only smile back.

'Yeah, I know. Just caught me off guard, is all. Come on now, time to return my jumper.' The gentle tease had her lips curling up into a smile, before he turned and finally exited.


End file.
